After The Dream
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M.King. Première mission Abydos... Jack et Sam se rencontrent... pas terrible le résumé? normal, il est de moi! lol
1. Chapter 1

"After the Dream" By Ruth M. King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : PG-13

Archive: Sam and Jack, anyone else please ask

Spoiler : le film !

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

**Notes de l'auteur**** :** Voici mon essai pour réécrire Stargate, le film, avec une addition importante... Sam participe à la première mission. Maintenant, beaucoup de dialogues que j'ai utilisés viennent du film, mais quand le DVD commençait à faire de drôles de bruits, j'ai commencé à utiliser la nouvelle pour les références... d'où tout ce que vous voyez qui ne semble pas correct vient de cette source... De surcroît, la nouvelle affirme que la première mission a eu lieu deux ans après la mort de Charlie... puisque nous n'avons aucune autre confirmation dans SG1, je me suis servie de cela aussi.

Note du traducteur : C'est une de mes fics préférées. Un thème abordé maintes fois (la rencontre de Sam et Jack au cours de la première mission sur Abydos) mais traité de manière absolument magistrale par Ruth, avec notamment l'insertion de flashbacks (en italique) et de réflexions de Sara. J'ai beaucoup aimé Sara et les descriptions de ses sentiments.

Concernant les dialogues, je n'ai pas repris exactement ceux du film (j'avais la 'flemme' de repasser les scènes, surtout que je n'ai pas le DVD). J'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu (donc si vous remarquez des différences avec la VF, n'en soyez pas surpris ! lol).

Tout comme pour 'The truth between friends', je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir de réponse de Ruth. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

Ils étaient venus pour Jack.

Sara O'Neill avait peu de doute dans son esprit, alors qu'elle regardait les deux officiers de l'Air Force monter les marches vers la porte d'entrée. Elle songea sérieusement à ignorer le coup bref sur la porte. Si elle ne répondait pas à la porte, il n'était pas question que Jack fasse cela... mais son instinct était trop finement affûté. Sara avait été l'épouse d'un officier de l'Air Force depuis quinze ans et elle connaissait son devoir. Ceci n'était pas différent de tous ces appels téléphoniques, de ces lettres, de ces vacances familiales interrompues... aucune différence du tout.

« Mme. O'Neill ? » questionna le premier officier.

Elle aurait pu le nier, mais ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Sara recula pour les laisser entrer. Retournant vers la cuisine, elle reprit ce qui restait de sa cigarette.

« Euh, est-ce que votre mari est à la maison ? » continua-t-il.

« Oui, il est ici, » répondit-elle.

Les officiers se regardèrent. Ils étaient mal à l'aise, mais Sara ne les mit pas à leur aise. Elle se tint simplement là, attendant que l'un d'eux pose l'évidente question.

« Pensez-vous que nous puissions lui parler ? »

« Vous pouvez essayer, » répondit-elle. « En haut des marches, première porte à gauche. »

Son mari était dans la chambre de Charlie. Sara n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour savoir où il était. Il semblait avoir passé au moins les six derniers mois là... Au début, Sara avait essayé de l'en sortir, mais il avait refusé. A la fin, elle l'avait simplement laissé là, supposant qu'il sortirait quand il serait prêt. Elle attendait toujours.

Dès que les deux hommes disparurent, Sara laissa glisser son masque d'indifférence. Elle écrasa avec colère sa cigarette et, appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir, laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

Elle l'avait perdu. La lutte était terminée.

Regagnant un peu de son calme, elle grimpa l'escalier, s'arrêtant près de la chambre de son fils. La porte était entrebâillée et elle pouvait entendre le faible murmure des voix.

« Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas inquiets du fait que je sois encore 'instable' ? » demanda la voix de Jack.

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle l'entendait prononcer depuis trois semaines.

« Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez, monsieur. Nous vous voulons pour ce projet, à cause de votre condition, » dit l'un des officiers.

Sara se rapprocha d'un peu plus près, regardant à travers l'embrasure de la porte, rencontrant les yeux de son mari. Elle voulait qu'il voie combien elle était effrayée, combien elle l'aimait encore... mais Jack se détourna. Sara en fit de même. Ces hommes étaient venus offrir à Jack une dernière opportunité de gloire. Une mission suicide. Et plus c'était dangereux, plus il était probable qu'il accepterait. Le Ciel savait qu'il avait essayé dur de se tuer lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que l'Air Force le fasse pour lui.

Voilà comment leur mariage était destiné à se terminer... un appel téléphonique d'un officier subalterne lui disant d'une voix douce que Jack ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Déjà été là, déjà fait ça... pensa-t-elle. Il était peut-être temps de lâcher. Si ceci était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi devrait-elle essayer de l'arrêter ? La bataille était terminée, il avait gagné. Elle redescendit les marches, s'arrêtant dans le salon. Il y avait des photos sur le manteau de la cheminée, des souvenirs de temps plus heureux... Sa préférée était celle de Charlie et de Jack dans leurs habits de baseball, agrippant le petit trophée du championnat. Jack avait été si passionné en entraînant cette équipe, si vivant. Cette photo avait capturé tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus en l'homme.

Des pas sur les marches lui dirent que les officiers partaient. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de les raccompagner et ils se gardèrent bien de lui parler. Là-haut, elle pouvait entendre Jack se déplacer dans leur chambre. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Sara alla voir ce qu'il faisait. Son uniforme était étalé sur le lit. Il brossait les grains de poussière du col et des épaules.

« N'y va pas, » dit Sara, bien que n'ayant pas eu l'intention de parler.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il la regarda seulement pendant quelques secondes.

« S'il te plait, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ils attendent, » répondit-il.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ceci. »

« J'ai des ordres. »

Il enleva sa chemise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La douche se mit en route. Sara le suivit.

« Ne me quitte pas, Jack, » plaida-t-elle, « pas maintenant. »

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Des larmes de colère... elle était si en colère contre lui qu'elle pouvait à peine parler. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il la quitter ? Jack l'ignora. Il entra dans la douche, nettoyant des semaines de sueur et de crasse. Son corps était toujours ferme, malgré les deux années d'abus. Si Sara ne connaissait pas la vérité, elle aurait juré qu'il s'était entraîné tous les jours... pourtant, elle ne ressentit aucun frisson de désir. Il semblait que cette partie de leur mariage était finie également.

Il la serra dans ses bras une fois, avant de partir... Ecrasant son corps contre le sien dans un dernier geste désespéré. Sara se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu l'arrêter à cette seconde... mais elle avait épuisé tous ses mots. Elle ne put le regarder sortir de la maison et monter dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Pour autant qu'elle était concernée, Jack était mort et il n'y avait aucune raison de croire différemment.

La maison sembla étrangement vide sans lui. Sara se retrouva en train de se diriger vers la chambre de Charlie, s'asseyant sur le lit à l'endroit que Jack avait occupé si récemment, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Samantha Carter faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers exigus, essayant de gérer l'amère déception d'être laissée en arrière.

Et comment se faisait-il que Jackson ait une place dans l'équipe ? Pourquoi le prendre lui et pas elle ? Il pouvait peut-être traduire les symboles, mais si la Porte des étoiles de l'autre côté était endommagée pour quelque raison... merde, ils avaient besoin d'elle... Mais Sam semblait être la seule à penser cela.

Elle avait déjà essayé d'en appeler à Kowalski, mais il n'avait pas et de loin l'autorité nécessaire. Catherine avait bien essayé et Sam avait été incapable d'obtenir un rendez-vous ni avec le Colonel O'Neill ni avec le Général West... Non pas qu'elle voulait spécialement parler à O'Neill. Il était presque l'homme le plus difficile à approcher. Elle l'avait rencontré le jour précédent au mess. Quand elle s'était introduite elle-même, il l'avait presque ignorée. L'homme avait un sérieux problème de comportement. Ca aurait pu être simplement une aversion des femmes officiers, mais il y avait quelque chose derrière ses yeux... ou n'était-ce rien ? Sam avait vu des cadavres qui semblaient avoir plus de vie. Il dirigeait cette mission, n'était-il pas au moins un tout petit peu excité ?

Après deux ans, la Porte des étoiles fonctionnait. Il est vrai que cela avait nécessité la perspicacité de Jackson, mais Sam n'en avait pas vraiment cure. La Porte avait été le centre de son existence et maintenant elle allait être laissée derrière. Son état de service était bon, ses capacités scientifiques sans égales. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans trois heures il serait trop tard. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait contacter.

Elle cessa de faire les cent pas.

Elle n'était pas le genre d'officier à se servir de pistons. Elle était fière du fait que ses réussites ne soient dues qu'à elle-même, mais cette situation nécessitait une action drastique. Prenant le téléphone, elle composa le numéro de son père. Comme d'habitude, elle ne réussit à obtenir que son secrétaire, qui lui dit expressément que le Général ne pouvait pas être dérangé. Même en faisant valoir son grade ne persuaderait pas cet homme irritant de changer d'avis, et il lui conseilla simplement de rappeler. La seule fois où elle voulait l'aide de son père et il était coincé dans un quelconque problème pontifiant.

Se jetant sur son lit, Sam fixa le plafond, toujours furieuse. Quel jour était-ce ? Parfois il était difficile de s'en rappeler. Un rapide calcul lui permit de se rendre compte que c'était jeudi. Auquel cas son père n'était pas dans une réunion, il jouait au golf ! Elle dut passer par les renseignements, mais elle réussit finalement à obtenir le numéro de son club. Naturellement, elle dut encore affronter un autre idiot, mais après être restée en ligne presque quarante minutes, elle fut récompensée par le son de la voix de son père.

« Sammie ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Papa... J'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

« Ca doit être quelque chose d'important. »

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de son père. Sam inspira profondément, elle ne pouvait pas laisser débuter une dispute avec lui... pas maintenant.

« Ca l'est... Papa, connais-tu un certain Général West ? »

« Oui... piètre golfeur. Qu'y a-t-il à propos de lui ? »

« Il y a une mission et je dois y aller. »

« Quelle mission ? »

« C'est top secret. »

« Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu t'es terrée à Cheyenne Mountain pendant deux ans ? »

« Oui. Ecoute Papa, ils ont amené ce type, O'Neill... mais c'est ma mission. Je ne veux pas la commander, je veux seulement y participer. »

« Sam, tu n'as cessé de me répéter de rester loin de ta carrière. Pourquoi est-ce que ceci est différent ? »

« Ca l'est simplement. S'il te plait, Papa... »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci... oh... et si tu pouvais te dépêcher. »

« Alors, raccroche ! »

Sam sourit à elle-même. D'accord, alors ce n'était pas la façon dont elle aimait fonctionner, mais cette mission était trop importante. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se sentir coupable.

oOoOoOo

Son Père avait dû s'y mettre tout de suite, car une demi-heure plus tard, Sam était convoquée pour voir le Général West. Le Général n'était pas content. C'était visiblement un homme qui avait horreur d'être manipulé.

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec un membre de l'Etat Major, » commença-t-il.

« Vraiment, monsieur ? » répondit Sam, essayant de paraître innocente.

« Ne jouez pas à cela, Capitaine. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il a dit. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Capitaine... vous passez encore une fois au-dessus moi et je vous renverrai au camp des cadets... vous m'avez compris ? »

« Monsieur, oui, monsieur ! » répondit Sam.

« Et peu importe que votre papa l'apprenne. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Maintenant, allez rassembler vos affaires. Vous partez dans vingt minutes. »

« A vos ordres, Monsieur ! »

Toute la conversation n'avait pris que deux minutes, mais Sam réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas faite un ami. Peu importe... elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui était la seule chose qui importait. A cet instant, elle aurait pu embrasser son père.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait quelques minutes d'avance, le reste de l'équipe l'attendait dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle de la Porte des étoiles. Ses excuses marmonnées furent accueillies par un silence de tombe par O'Neill. Elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné par sa soudaine réaffectation et son humeur semblait avoir affecté tout le reste de l'équipe. Tout au moins, elle s'était attendue à quelques taquineries bon enfant de Kowalski.

Sam elle-même pouvait à peine contenir son excitation. Ceci était l'apogée de ce qui avait été sa vie de travail. La triste vérité était que, si elle se faisait vaporiser, Sam ne croyait pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup de personnes qui s'en soucieraient. Son Père mettrait cela sur le dos de l'expérience militaire, son frère Mark blâmerait le gouvernement et son ex-fiancé... Sam rit, elle ne savait même pas où il était, Dieu merci. Mais Sam n'avait pas de dernière volonté, elle voulait seulement être la première. Etant enfant, elle avait rêvé d'aller dans l'espace, mais ceci... C'était une toute autre planète de l'autre côté ! Même si le reste de l'équipe n'appréciait pas ce fait, Sam certainement l'appréciait. Elle avait passé assez de sa vie à observer les étoiles, imaginant comment c'était là-haut...

« Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, maintenant est le moment de le faire, » commença O'Neill.

« Atchooom ! »

Daniel Jackson éternua. La réaction lui valut un regard noir d'O'Neill, mais l'archéologue resta imperturbable. Sam eut un grand sourire, mais elle se ressaisit lorsque les yeux du Colonel pivota pour rencontrer les siens. Elle dut physiquement s'empêcher de frissonner. Quelque chose en cet homme était morte et enterrée.

« En route, » ordonna-t-il, les menant à travers la porte glissante.

La Porte était déjà active. Sam retint son souffle... le cercle miroitant de lumière était tellement magnifique. La voir du dessus n'était rien comparé au fait de se tenir vraiment devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de contrôle. Catherine était là, sa main agrippée à sa poitrine, le Dr. Shore, le Dr. Myer... Sam ressentit un instant d'amers regrets. Ils devraient être ici aussi...

Leur matériel passa en premier. Sam retint son souffle alors que le FRED passait à travers l'anneau et s'évanouissait. La surface se rida...

« Vous pouvez vraiment voir les fluctuations de l'horizon des événements, » s'entendit-elle murmurer.

O'Neill pivota et lui jeta un regard noir. Il se tenait sur la rampe, silhouetté dans la lumière de la Porte. Sam pensa à s'excuser, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ?

« La Porte, monsieur, » expliqua-t-elle, « nous pensons qu'elle génère un vortex stable. »

Il la regarda. La regarda vraiment, et Sam vit l'émotion danser sur son visage.

« Si vous le dites, » murmura-t-il.

Il fit sauter la sécurité de son arme et commença à se diriger vers la Porte. Le reste de l'équipe attendit alors que leur chef s'avançait à travers la surface miroitante et disparaissait.

A cet instant, Sam se sentit plus proche du Dr. Jackson que de ses homologues militaires. Il marchait un peu devant elle et Sam resta en arrière lorsqu'il toucha la surface, son visage se fendant d'un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de presque enfantin dans cette action. Il passa son visage dans la Porte, son corps suivant rapidement.

C'était son tour. Maintenant que ça y était, elle ressentit vraiment un frisson de peur. Comme Jackson l'avait fait, elle laissa ses doigts effleurer la surface. Cela semblait la saisir, l'aspirant à l'intérieur. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil en arrière, saisissant les yeux de Catherine.

« Bonne chance, » articula la femme plus âgée.

Sam sourit et s'engagea dans la Porte.

oOoOoOo

Jack O'Neill atterrit sur quelque chose de solide. Il resta étendu là pendant quelques secondes, essayant de garder son déjeuner dans son estomac... et il avait froid... sacrément froid... Les autres seraient juste derrière lui, donc il devait bouger... devait bouger... si Kowalski atterrissait sur lui, il s'en rendrait compte, vraiment. Oh Dieu, il devait vraiment bouger, mais ses membres refusèrent de coopérer. Il se demanda si c'était ainsi que ça allait se terminer... mort écrasé par des soldats des forces spéciales ? Quelle ironie. Sara avait raison après tout. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas accepter cette mission, pleuré même, mais il n'en avait tenu aucun compte. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il faisait cela pour elle, pour Charlie, pour toutes ces vies qu'il avait réussi à bousiller. Sara n'aurait plus à le voir, elle pourrait alors peut-être commencer à lui pardonner. Sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, Jack refoula ses émotions avant qu'elles ne viennent à bout de lui et se concentra sur où il était effectivement. C'était une sorte de bâtiment. L'air était sec, poussiéreux, presque... frais. Bien que cela aurait pu être le froid résiduel de la Porte.

Il devait se lever... ou il n'y aurait personne pour achever cette mission. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Jack réussit à se remettre tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et sortir du chemin avant que le premier soldat n'atterrisse. Le mouvement rendit la nausée pire, mais il fut reconnaissant de voir que le voyage les affectait tous aussi durement. Même... quel était son nom ? Crater ? Non, Carter, c'était ça. La scientifique... ou disons l'autre scientifique. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais avait réalisé qu'elle devait avoir des amis hauts placés. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'examiner son dossier, aussi pour autant que Jack fût concerné, elle était une quantité inconnue et donc une responsabilité. Dieu, elle était... Toute en yeux bleus immenses et blonde. Son apparence semblait irradier un enthousiasme interminable. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce fichu charabia scientifique qu'elle était en train de débiter ?

Qu'importe. Il était légèrement surpris de voir qu'elle était debout et se déplaçait autour d'elle tandis que Jackson était toujours allongé en un tas informe au pied de la Porte.

« Jackson, tout va bien, c'est fini, » dit Jack, s'assurant d'une main que l'archéologue respirait toujours.

« Restez avec lui, » ordonna-t-il à Brown, s'éloignant pour suivre Carter.

« Jackson, écoutez-moi, bougez. Ca disparaît en une minute, » dit Brown.

« Quelle chute, » souffla Ferretti.

« J'ai l'impression que j'ai été à travers un blizzard... nu, » ajouta Kowalski.

« C'est dû à la décompression que subissent vos molécules, » murmura Carter à elle-même.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer que tous les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient tournés pour la fixer.

« Quoi ? » demanda Freeman.

« Oh... eh bien, quand vous passez à travers le vortex... »

« Préparez-vous à sortir ! » Jack la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer dans ce qui serait probablement une leçon très longue et ennuyeuse. Elle avait manifestement besoin d'apprendre à garder sa bouche fermée.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent suivre ses ordres, la lumière de la Porte mourut, les laissant dans un noir complet. Jack sortit une fusée éclairante, l'utilisant pour illuminer la salle. Le reste de l'équipe e, fit de même.

« Les trois équipes, on y va ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Equipe blanche, go, » ajouta Kowalski.

Lui et Ferretti menèrent la voie en avant rapidement suivis par Carter et Reilly. Elle semblait suffisamment rapide quand il en venait à suivre les ordres, lui concéda Jack, et elle pouvait se déplacer silencieusement... comme certains gros chats. Seul Jackson hésita, regardant autour de lui en complète fascination.

« Brown, Freeman, fermez la marche, » ordonna Jack, espérant qu'ils feraient avancer Jackson.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, dans une autre similaire, puis une autre... leur chemin conduisant vers le haut. La lumière commença à devenir plus forte et l'air perdit la trace de fraîcheur que les pierres fournissaient. Ils étaient dans une sorte de galerie... la taille de cela inspirait le respect... si Jack avait pu encore trouver l'inspiration dans quelque chose. Ils passèrent à travers une sorte de hall d'entrée, brillamment éclairée comparée à l'obscurité précédente. Au bout il y avait une porte, à travers laquelle ils entraperçurent du bleu, le bleu du ciel. Soudain, de longs après-midi chauds d'été, à jouer au baseball avec Charlie se rappelèrent à Jack... Sara observant du porche.

« Libre. Pas de contact. »

« Figez. Ecoutez. »

Jack fit une pause pour mettre ses lunettes de soleil, cachant ses yeux au monde.

« Un, deux, proportion stable. Conditions similaires à l'intérieur, » rapporta Brown.

« Je veux faire le tour... Kowalski, Ferretti. »

Les deux soldats, firent ce qu'il leur était demandé, menant la voie vers l'extérieur. Ils prirent position juste à l'extérieur de la porte. Carter et Reilly sortirent ensuite, avec Brown et Freeman couvrant toujours l'arrière.

Jack fit alors ses premiers pas dans ce monde nouveau. Mince, mais il faisait chaud. Rien que de descendre la rampe suffit à le faire suer. C'était un monde de désert. Vaguement conscient que Jackson le suivait, Jack grimpa la dune la plus proche. Seulement alors regarda-t-il vraiment autour de lui. Du sable, du sable, encore plus de sable et puis...

Une pyramide. Pendant une seconde, Jack cessa de respirer. Il y avait peu de doute maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur Terre. Trois immenses lunes s'accrochaient dans le ciel au-dessus, assez grosses pour être vues malgré le soleil éclatant. Un autre monde, une autre planète...

« Je le savais, » murmura Jackson.

Jack avait entendu parler de la théorie de l'archéologue... et il semblait que le gamin avait raison... présumant qu'il pourrait rentrer sur Terre et pourrait le dire à quelqu'un. Ce qui ramena les ordres de Jack à son esprit. Pendant une seconde, là, la splendeur de son environnement avait obscurci son jugement.

La première chose qu'il devait faire était de s'assurer que son équipe retourne à la maison en sécurité. Jackson redescendit précipitamment la dune, vers la pyramide, manifestement faisant l'expérience d'une sorte de révélation archéologique. Le reste de l'équipe s'était répandu au pied de la dune, exécutant leurs tâches. Jack aperçut les cheveux blonds de Carter alors qu'elle disparaissait à un coin du bâtiment. Il se retrouva encore à se demander ce qu'elle était exactement venue trouver ici. Peu importait. Elle n'allait pas avoir le temps.

Il tourna son dos à la pyramide et prit une cigarette. Il avait arrêté pendant un temps, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment valoir l'effort maintenant. La plus faible trace de brise agita les dunes, remuant le sable à ses pieds. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'horizon, cherchant un signe qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce monde. Rien. Pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi quelqu'un se donnerait-il la peine de construire un bâtiment de cette taille au milieu du désert ? Il y avait quelque chose ici qu'il ne comprenait pas... ne voulait pas comprendre. Pas la peine d'y penser... Nerveusement, il redescendit tant bien que mal la dune, « Rapport, » ordonna-t-il.

« Notre périmètre de surveillance vient d'être bouclé, monsieur, » répondit Kowalski.

« Remballez tout ça et tout le monde rentre à l'intérieur. Je vous veux tous à travers la Porte des étoiles dans moins d'une heure. »

« Vous venez avec nous, n'est-ce pas mon Colonel ? »

Jack ignora cette question, choisissant de se diriger vers Jackson.

« Monsieur ? » répéta Kowalski.

L'archéologue descendait la rampe, sa concentration fixée sur le calepin dans sa main.

« Jackson ? Commencez à travailler sur la Porte des étoiles, » ordonna Jack.

Au bord de sa vision, Jack remarqua Carter s'avancer vers Kowalski.

« Pourquoi cela ? » l'entendit-il demander.

« Je ne sais pas, Carter. »

Elle semblait déçue. Eh bien, c'est trop dommage. Ce n'était pas une mission pour les scientifiques, malgré le fait qu'il avait été forcé d'en emmener deux.

« Je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps. C'est obligé qu'il y ait plus de constructions ici, ou d'autres traces d'une civilisation, » protesta Jackson.

« Pas pour ce voyage, revenez là-dedans et rétablissez le contact, » répondit Jack.

Sa conversation attira l'intérêt des autres membres de l'équipe. Ils formèrent un demi-cercle lâche autour de leur supérieur, fixant l'homme qui osait remettre en cause un ordre direct.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, ceci est une réplique de la Grande Pyramide de Gizeh. Nous ne trouverons pas d'inscriptions en hiéroglyphes ou de bas-reliefs. Je veux dire que nous devons vraiment regarder autour de nous davantage, » continua Jackson.

« Votre job est de réaligner la Porte des étoiles. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? »

Jackson sembla acquiescer avant de répondre... « Non, je ne peux pas. »

« Vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas ? »

« Je peux déchiffrer les symboles sur la Porte des étoiles, mais j'ai besoin d'une séquence d'alignement. Ces coordonnées étaient sur des tablettes sur Terre. Il doit y avoir ici quelque chose comme cela et je dois simplement les trouver. »

Jack aurait dû être surpris, mais quelque part il ne l'était pas. Jusque-là, la mission avait été bien trop facile. Il se sentit sourire. Le reste de l'équipe n'allait pas être si calme.

« Les trouver ? Que voulez-vous dire par les trouver ? Vous n'aviez pas parlé de trouver quelque chose, » cria Kowalski.

« Eh bien, je présumais que les tablettes seraient ici, » protesta Jackson.

« Vous présumiez ! » Jack arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il entendait... Présumé ! Jackson avait juré qu'il pourrait les ramener à la maison. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle cette mission avait eu le feu vert. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de ses hommes, enregistrant leur déception. Ils avaient tous de la famille et une vie, ils ne voulaient pas être coincés ici.

« Vous êtes un putain de salaud de menteur ! Vous n'aviez pas dit un mot à propos de trouver quelque chose ! » continua Kowalski. S'avançant il mit à terre Jackson. Il aurait probablement sérieusement blessé l'archéologue et, aussi tentant que cela semblât, Jack ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Le jeune homme représentait toujours leur seule chance de rentrer sur Terre.

« Kowalski ! » Jack interrompit la tirade, « Montez le camp ici. Organisez nos provisions. »

« Monsieur... ! »

« Vous avez vos ordres. »

Il semblait que l'insubordination s'étendait. Jack garda son visage impassible lorsqu'il fit face à Kowalski, laissant peu de doute dans l'esprit de l'autre homme sur ce qui se passerait s'il ne suivait pas les ordres. Ce fut suffisant pour raisonner Kowalski, et le reste de l'équipe suivit. Ils ne feraient pas de mal à Jackson, mais ils feraient probablement de sa vie un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer à la maison. Seule Carter parut légèrement compatissante. Elle hésita quelques secondes et il sembla qu'elle allait offrir à Jackson quelques mots de soutien, mais à la fin elle se retourna et suivit les autres dans la pyramide.

oOoOoOo

Elle déposa sa dernière charge dans le sable et s'écroula à côté. Il faisait chaud ici... plus que chaud. Elle résista à la tentation d'essuyer la pellicule de sueur de sa peau. Le reste des gars avait ôté leur veste, mais Sam était réticente à les imiter. Elle ne portait qu'un haut court sous son t-shirt, lequel montrait un peu trop son nombril à son goût. De plus, sa peau était sujette aux coups de soleil et elle n'avait pas pris tellement de crème solaire. La sonde du MALP n'avait été d'aucun intérêt quant à prédire les conditions à l'extérieur.

Le reste de l'équipe était allongé paresseusement à l'ombre de l'abri qu'ils avaient érigé... éloigné du Dr. Jackson, qui était assis sous le soleil, grignotant une barre chocolatée. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la chaleur. En fait, il semblait assez inconscient de tout ce qui se passait. La seule autre personne qui semblait manquer était O'Neill. Elle l'avait vu rentrer dans la pyramide après qu'ils aient fini de décharger les provisions. Cependant, ce qu'il espérait trouver à l'intérieur, elle n'en était pas certaine. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du type intellectuel.

« Hé, Carter ! » elle leva les yeux pour voir Kowalski debout devant elle.

Il lui lança une gourde d'eau et sourit.

« Merci, » dit Sam.

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau... elle était chaude, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Je pensais, » continua Kowalski.

« A quoi ? » demanda Ferretti.

« Planète Kowalski. »

« Planète Kowalski ? »

« Oui. »

« Qui a dit ça ? »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« Je pourrais en trouver une... et pourquoi pas Ferretti ? »

« Nan... ça ne sonne pas bien... Qu'en penses-tu Carter ? »

Sam fut surprise d'être incluse dans leur conversation. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être acceptée si facilement... bien qu'elle se demandât s'il lui parlait dans le but d'exclure davantage le Dr. Jackson, pourtant une part d'elle fut pathétiquement reconnaissante.

« Je suis désolée... il faut que ce soit Samantha, » sourit-elle. « Pas de protestation. »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres puis elle, avant de secouer leurs têtes tous en même temps.

« Alors, » continua-t-elle, « O'Neill... quel est son problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Ferretti haussa les épaules.

« J'ai servi avec lui en 82, il était un type totalement différent, » ajouta Kowalski.

« En quel sens ? » demanda Sam.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si curieuse de son nouveau supérieur, mais elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il l'intriguait ? Il y avait quelque chose en lui... Bien sûr c'était un bel homme, mais c'était plus que cela.

« J'ne sais pas... » continua Kowalski. « Il était simplement... c'était un type vraiment drôle. Il avait l'habitude de dire des trucs pour nous faire rire et alléger la tension. Laissez-moi vous dire, certaines des missions que nous avons faites... nous en avions besoin. Je veux dire il était seulement Capitaine à cette époque, mais nous l'aurions suivi en enfer s'il le fallait. Il était toujours là pour ses hommes. Ne jamais laisser personne en arrière, peu importe le prix. »

« Et maintenant... ? » interrogea Sam.

« Apparemment... quelque chose lui est arrivé. Quelque chose de mauvais... pas seulement les forces spéciales... Mais il a sauvé mes fesses plus d'une fois, ce genre de choses vous attache aux gens, quels que soient les problèmes qu'ils peuvent avoir. »

« Je suppose. »

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que fait ce con... ? » interrompit Ferretti.

Son attention était fixée sur Jackson... qui était maintenant occupé à vider les poches de sa veste, à la recherche de plus de sucreries. Il jetait des objets sur le sable. Sam se sentit légèrement désolée pour lui. Sous d'autres circonstances, elle serait peut-être allée lui parler, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer la fragile alliance qu'elle avait bâtie avec le reste de l'équipe. Jusqu'à un certain point, elle partageait leur mécontentement. Il y avait des occasions où elle était si impliquée dans ses propres projets qu'elle se fichait des précautions... mais elle n'avait jamais coincé un groupe de personnes sur une planète complètement différente. Oui, elle comprenait leur colère... même si elle ne partageait pas totalement cette émotion.

Pour elle-même, la chance d'un séjour prolongé sur cette planète n'était pas une perte de temps. Si O'Neill avait eu son mot à dire, il n'y aurait pas eu l'opportunité pour l'étude. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais sa maison, Sam était excitée par la perspective d'explorer ce nouveau monde.

Mais Jackson devrait vraiment faire quelque chose, réalisa-t-elle. Rester assis sur le sable à fixer l'horizon n'allait pas le faire aimer par le reste de l'équipe. Tous le regardaient maintenant...

« Hé ! » Ferretti appela Jackson.

« Hé... salut, » répondit-il.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y pas quelque chose que vous devriez faire là tout de suite ?... Comme nous sortir de là ?! »

Ramassant la valise de l'archéologue, Ferretti la lança violemment vers l'homme, le heurtant presque. Jackson esquiva et regarda avec mécontentement alors que ses livres étaient éparpillés sur la dune. Ferretti était presque fier de lui-même lorsqu'il revint vers le reste de l'équipe. Brown lui tapa dans la main, tandis que Freeman lui tapait dans le dos. Sam ne dit rien. Se mettant sur ses pieds, elle tourna son dos aux hommes et se dirigea vers la pyramide, supposant que la compagnie du Colonel O'Neill serait plus agréable là maintenant.

Même la petite marche la laissa dégoulinante de sueur. Levant les yeux vers le soleil, elle souhaita avoir le cran d'enlever son T-shirt noir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prit un moment pour savourer la fraîcheur de l'obscurité. L'endroit était un labyrinthe, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle retournait vers la Porte des étoiles. S'ils n'avaient pas marqué le chemin, il serait facile de se perdre à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle marchait à travers les couloirs sombres, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement impressionnée. Jackson a peut-être trouvé l'endroit fascinant, mais il lui donnait la chair de poule. Une fois seule, les pensées d'anciennes malédictions continuèrent de traverser son esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'ôter le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé ici. Sam accéléra son pas, supposant qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule ici plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire...

« Le camp de base est monté, mon Colonel. »

Jack sursauta lorsque la voix de Carter flotta hors de l'obscurité. Il se leva, cachant le mécanisme de contrôle de la bombe à côté de lui.

Carter se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, silhouettée par les torches qu'ils avaient laissées dans le couloir. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-elle là ? Jack ne l'avait pas entendue approcher... Soit le capitaine était meilleur que sa formation scientifique ne l'impliquait, soit il était rouillé. Après sa longue période hors service, il souhaitait penser que c'était la seconde raison.

« Quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous aider, mon Colonel ? » continua Carter, entrant dans la chambre.

« Non. Retournez au camp de base, » répondit-il.

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel... est-ce que vous venez, mon Colonel ? »

« Vous avez besoin que l'on vous tienne la main, Capitaine ? »

« Non, monsieur, je vous verrai au camp. »

Il vit son visage se rembrunir à sa remarque, et Jack se sentit très légèrement coupable. Une part de lui savait que Carter avait dû travailler très dur pour être là où elle était, et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rende la vie plus difficile. Malgré la courte période durant laquelle ils avaient travaillé ensemble, ça devenait plus difficile pour Jack de se détacher émotionnellement de son équipe. Etant donné ce qu'il devrait peut-être faire, ce n'était pas une position dans laquelle il voulait se mettre.

Carter avait déjà suivi ses ordres, le laissant à nouveau seul. Il supposa qu'il devrait la suivre et voir si Jackson avait trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à des écritures. Ramassant son arme, il commença à refaire son chemin hors de la pyramide. A sa surprise, Carter se tenait juste à l'extérieur de l'entrée de la chambre. D'abord, il pensa qu'elle l'attendait, mais ensuite il réalisa qu'elle fixait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« Que pensez-vous que c'est, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, montrant un disque circulaire au sol.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il, « mais il y en a un autre là-haut. »

Elle suivit son regard.

« Je me demande en quoi c'est fait, » murmura-t-elle faisant un mouvement pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Vous pourrez jouer plus tard, Capitaine, » lui dit-il. « Venez. »

Pour la première fois, il se retrouva le bénéficiaire du sourire de Carter. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ses joues se creusèrent avec des fossettes, et Jack sentit son cœur battre d'une façon étrange. Il l'avait fait sourire et il se sentait bien.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment ensemble, traversant le sable vers le camp de base. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Jack fit une reconnaissance mentale de son équipe... il ne fallait pas être un génie en mathématique pour réaliser que quelqu'un était manquant.

« Où est Jackson ? » demanda-t-il.

Ferretti, sans un mot, tendit un doigt à travers le désert et Jack jura pour lui-même. Il aurait dû savoir que laisser Jackson seul était une erreur. Ses hommes lui en voulaient et bien qu'ils ne l'eussent pas blessé délibérément, ils ne feraient rien pour rendre sa vie agréable.

« Kowalski, Carter, avec moi, » ordonna-t-il. « Le reste d'entre vous... gardez vos yeux ouverts. »

Il se mit à descendre la dune, les deux autres officiers se hâtant pour le rattraper. Heureusement, les traces de Jackson étaient nettes et il n'avait pas réussi à s'éloigner trop loin. Mais il avait trouvé quelque chose... Un animal... ça ressemblait à une sorte d'horrible vache poilue. Et Jackson lui offrait une barre chocolatée.

« Je ne nourrirais pas cette chose ! » hurla Jack.

« Il a un harnais ! » répondit Jackson en criant. « Il est domestiqué ! »

Mais sa trêve momentanée avec la bête avait été brisée. Qu'il ait été effrayé par Jackson ou par l'arrivée des autres personnes, c'était difficile à dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'emballa. Jackson se tenait trop près et eut son pied pris dans le harnais. Lorsque l'animal se mit au galop, l'archéologue fut entraîné derrière.

« Merde ! » jura Jack. La seule personne qui pouvait les ramener à la maison essayait de se faire tuer.

« Lâchez-le ! » cria Kowalski, inutilement.

Jackson criait à l'aide, mais personne ne pouvait rien faire. La bête était simplement trop rapide, et avait l'avantage d'être adaptée aux conditions du désert. En peu de temps, les humains furent forcés de ralentir pour suivre à un rythme plus normal. Cela ne leur servirait à rien s'ils succombaient à la chaleur avant de trouver Jackson. Même ainsi, la foulée de Jack était exigeante. Ils suaient tous abondamment le temps qu'ils atteignent finalement l'animal. Jackson était évanoui sur le sable, son visage léché par l'animal.

« Beuuurk ! » s'exclama Carter, fronçant le nez.

« Ne le rejetez pas, Capitaine. Ca pourrait se révéler être le traitement ultime pour la beauté, » lui murmura Jack.

Carter lui fit un grand sourire, et bon sang, mais il voulut lui sourire en retour.

« Ca va, Jackson ? » demanda Kowalski.

Jack laissa le groupe, marchant vers le sommet de la dune la plus proche. Cet animal devait se diriger vers quelque part, supposait-il et le bercail était un pari plutôt sensé.

« Kowalski ! » cria Jack par-dessus son épaule, ordonnant à l'homme de le rejoindre.

« Vous avez laissé tomber ça, » dit Sam, en tendant à Daniel ses lunettes.

« Carter ! »

Elle vint le rejoindre au sommet de la dune. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, voyant sa mâchoire béer à la vue au-dessous d'eux. Carter se laissa tomber au sol, levant son arme. Jack resta debout tandis que Kowalski s'accroupissait sur un genou.

Il y avait des gens. Des centaines de gens. La plupart d'entre eux étaient rassemblés sous une sorte d'abri, mais il y avait une longue procession qui semblait déplacer une roche d'une mine à ciel ouvert. Ils semblaient primitifs selon les standards terrestres, aucune arme n'était visible. Jack fit signe à Carter et à Kowalski de se lever. Alors qu'ils se relevaient, une des personnes au-dessous d'eux les vit. Il cria au reste des mineurs.

Jack commença à descendre la dune. Si Jackson voulait des signes de civilisation, c'en était une. Il doutait qu'ils eussent la connaissance pour activer la Porte des étoiles, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à négliger ce qui était une source possible d'information.

Alors que le reste des personnes se levait et les fixait, l'une d'entre elles vint vers eux. C'était un jeune homme, ses cheveux rassemblés en d'étranges tresses. Contrairement au reste de son peuple, il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Son attitude était pour une raison ou une autre familière, mais pendant quelques secondes Jack ne put se rappeler où auparavant il avait déjà vu cette expression. Alors, cela le frappa. Charlie. Son fils avait cette expression quand il rencontrait quelque chose de nouveau. C'était le même regard innocent. Jack essaya de ne pas laisser le soudain malaise paraître sur son visage, et il se tourna vers Jackson.

« Très bien, Jackson. C'est à vous de jouer, » ordonna-t-il.

« Moi ? » questionna Jackson.

« Vous êtes le linguiste, essayez de leur parler. »

Daniel fit quelques pas hésitant en avant et dit, « Bonjour. »

Tout le monde se contenta de le dévisager. Ca ne se passait pas bien.

Quelque chose étincela dans la lumière du soleil, et pour la première fois, Jack remarqua que Jackson portait un médaillon sur son treillis. Un des autochtones le remarqua aussi et immédiatement se jeta sur le sol, criant aux autres d'en faire autant.

Il y eut alors davantage de silence.

« Que leur avez-vous dit ? » demanda Jack, s'avançant pour se tenir juste derrière Jackson.

« Rien, » répondit l'archéologue.

Jack regarda autour de lui, remarquant le garçon qui était venu en premier vers eux. Il marcha vers lui. Alors que l'ombre tombait sur lui, le garçon leva les yeux. Jack présenta sa main, paume en l'air.

« Hé... hmm... ça va, tu vois ? » dit-il, utilisant la voix qu'il avait toujours usée avec son fils quand il avait peur.

Le garçon leva la tête et Jack prit sa main, la serrant. Pendant quelques secondes, le garçon ne fit rien, puis il cria et s'enfuit. Jack le regarda s'en aller, essayant de cacher sa déception. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Carter qui immédiatement commença à examiner la roche collectée.

« Le quartz est l'élément de base, » dit-elle en regardant son appareil.

C'était étrange, mais les gens ne semblaient pas avoir peur de cela, mais une simple poignée de main les effrayait. Carter semblait étudier les données avec intensité, mais l'attention de Jack fut rapidement distraite par l'approche d'un autre animal. De la même espèce que celle que Jackson avait découverte, s'il ne se trompait pas. Celui-ci transportait une litière, sans aucun doute protégeant l'occupant des rayons du soleil. Le garçon courait à côté, mettant au courant quiconque était à l'intérieur à propos des étrangers. Jack ressentit une absurde sensation de fierté. Le garçon ne s'était pas enfui, il était simplement allé chercher son chef. Malin.

Alors que l'animal fut mis à l'arrêt, un rabat fut rejeté en arrière et un vieil homme commença à descendre. Malgré les conditions rigoureuses, il paraissait en bonne santé. Pas de doute, son âge lui donnait ici une certaine dose d'autorité. Il était certainement le plus vieux visage parmi eux. Malgré le fait qu'il portât un bâton, il ne semblait pas en avoir besoin pour marcher.

Il s'approcha d'eux, l'air curieux, prenant son temps avant de parler finalement.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ca semble familier. Un peu comme du Berbère. Ou peut-être du Tchadique ou de l'Omotique, » marmonna Jackson à lui-même.

Réalisant que les étrangers ne le comprenaient pas, le vieil homme fit signe à son peuple de se relever. Il fit signe alors à trois femmes d'avancer, lesquelles offrirent de l'eau. Les trois humains n'étaient pas en mesure de refuser l'offrande et tous les trois burent avidement.

« Merci, » dit Jackson à l'une d'elles. Elle ne répondit pas, mais se détourna en rougissant, légèrement.

Jack réprima un sourire. Il semblait que Jackson plaisait aux dames. L'archéologue hochait et inclinait la tête à présent, un sourire fixé sur son visage. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur la poche de sa veste et en retirèrent une barre chocolatée. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Carter qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Elle pensait apparemment la même chose que lui. L'offrande de sucrerie semblait être la méthode numéro une de Jackson en matière de communication. Il renifla et fit des mmmm avant de la tendre vers l'homme. L'aîné parut fortement dubitatif, mais renifla la friandise avant finalement d'en manger. Une expression de joie traversa son visage.

« Bonni... » commença-t-il, « Bonniwe ! Bonniwe ! »

« Bonniwe, » répéta Jackson.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Kowalski.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Le vieil homme fit alors un geste qui signifiait suivez-moi.

« Il nous invite à aller avec lui, » expliqua Jackson.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » siffla Kowalski.

Jackson le regarda comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kowalski ne comprenait pas, puis refit le geste et dit, « Parce qu'il nous invite à aller avec lui. Nous recherchions des signes de civilisation. Visiblement, nous en avons trouvé. Vous voulez que je nous ramène chez nous, alors c'est notre meilleure chance. »

Jack accepta la demande d'un hochement de tête.

« Mon Colonel, il a raison. J'ai pris quelques mesures de ce qu'ils extraient. C'est la même matière que la Porte des étoiles, » ajouta Carter, sa voix ayant le ton que Jack avait rapidement appris à associer avec l'excitation.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être convaincu. Il était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion par lui-même.

« Appelez le camp de base par radio. Dites-leur de sécuriser la zone jusqu'à notre retour, » ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel ! »

oOoOoOo

Pour le quatrième matin de suite, Sara O'Neill se réveilla en sursaut... se demandant pourquoi l'autre côté du lit était vide. Il semblait prendre toujours quelques secondes pour que la réalité lui saute au visage. Malgré le fait que Jack était parti, elle dormait toujours sur son côté du lit. Elle l'avait toujours fait... même quand il avait été absent pendant quatre mois. C'était sa façon de garder l'espoir en vie.

Même après l'accident, ils avaient toujours dormi dans le même lit. Bougeant à peine, ne se touchant jamais, ne partageant rien de plus qu'un espace pour dormir. Jack était trop bien entraîné pour parler dans son sommeil, aussi elle ne sut jamais s'il avait des cauchemars ou pas. Elle supposait qu'il en avait. Même au repos, il ne perdait jamais ce dernier verni de contrôle et la laisserait l'aider. Parfois, Sara mourait d'envie de le tenir dans ses bras... mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de franchir cette barrière invisible. S'il était venu à elle, cela aurait été totalement différent, mais c'était quelque chose que Jack ne se serait jamais permis de faire.

Quant à faire l'amour... Elle s'efforça de se rappeler la dernière fois. Ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels depuis la mort de Charlie, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient. Un accouplement rapide, frénétique, rien de plus. Elle s'était servie du sexe dans sa tentative d'atteindre Jack, l'exciter jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il pût faire fut de lui répondre... et jamais ici... jamais dans leur lit. La tentative d'intimité ne fonctionna pas... cela avait même éloigné Jack encore plus.

Sara sortit du lit et ouvrit les rideaux. C'était un jour ensoleillé... le genre de journée que Jack aurait passée entièrement à l'extérieur dans le jardin…

oOoOoOo

_Il adorait être à l'extérieur. C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprises de lui. Aurait-il eu le choix, il aurait vécu à l'air libre. Pour leur premier rendez-vous, il l'avait emmenée au parc. Ils avaient marché des heures... malgré la pluie._

_Sara se souvenait de toutes ces choses alors qu'elle le regardait attendre à l'extérieur des portes de l'école. Elle était en retard pour leur rendez-vous, et encore plus à chaque seconde._

_« Tu travailles bien, mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Je ne peux pas évaluer ce test, je suis désolée, » Sara s'entendit-elle expliquer pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Jack la regardait, montrant avec de grands gestes sa montre. Elle lui sourit, faisant un petit signe de la main._

_« Ce n'est pas juste ! » se plaignit la fille, ramenant l'attention de Sara vers l'élève._

_« Réponds à la question et je serai heureuse de te donner un A. Puisque tu es nouvelle ici, je vais te faciliter un peu les choses. Tu as jusqu'à demain pour refaire le devoir. »_

_« Mais... »_

_« Accepte-le ou tu seras recalée, Samantha...__(1)__ »_

_Regardant à nouveau l'extérieur par la fenêtre, Sara fut déçue de voir que Jack était parti. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa qu'il s'était fatigué d'attendre. Le coup à la porte de la classe la rassura. Jack passa sa tête par la porte._

_« Excusez-moi, m'dame, mais vous avez un très vilain garçon là dehors qui attend d'être puni, » dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_Sara sentit son visage rougir. Son élève pouffa de rire. Aucun doute que cette petite scène serait rejouée devant la plupart de ses camarades de classe avant la fin de la semaine. Le petit ami farfelu du professeur de maths... quel merveilleux sujet de commérages._

_Mais Sara ne pouvait pas rester fâchée avec Jack, c'était impossible. Il lui avait fait ce sourire si mignon... comme un petit garçon qui avait été pris la main dans le sac. Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui, cela l'effrayait. C'était impossible d'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre._

oOoOoOo

Le jardin avait été négligé pendant très longtemps. Sara payait un homme pour couper le gazon de temps en temps, mais les parterres de fleurs qui avaient été autrefois la fierté et la joie de Jack étaient tombés en délabrement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper elle-même. C'était l'été, les roses auraient dû s'épanouir, mais leur douceur était perdue dans le fouillis des mauvaises herbes.

La lumière éclatante lui faisait mal aux yeux. Sara tira à nouveau les rideaux et retourna se glisser sous les couvertures. C'était samedi. Elle ne devait aller nulle part, n'avait rien à faire, elle pourrait peut-être aussi bien rester au lit. Cela avait été en partie le problème de Jack. Sans l'Air Force, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'affronter à nouveau le monde. Tandis que Sara était, à la fin, retournée au travail, Jack avait été laissé à la maison n'ayant rien à faire... sinon pleurer Charlie.

Sara regarda l'autre côté du lit. Très lentement, elle s'étendit à travers, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller de Jack.

oOoOoOo

_(1)__Ce serait trop gros que cette petite Samantha soit 'notre' Samantha… mais bon, ça ne me semble pas innocent de la part de l'auteur…_

oOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

A l'extérieur de la cité, le vent hurlait. La nuit du désert était froide et Sam ne put s'empêcher de rêver de son sac de couchage qui l'attendait au camp de base.

'De toutes les nuits à être coincée dans une tempête du désert,' songea-t-elle pour elle-même.

La cité était comme n'importe quelle autre habitation du désert. Des bâtiments blancs avec des toits plats, de plusieurs étages de haut. Des passages s'étirant entre les niveaux supérieurs où les gens étaient assis, s'efforçant d'apercevoir les étrangers, discutant entre eux. Des feux et des torches brûlaient partout, éclairant la nuit. Par-dessus les bavardages, Sam pouvait entendre la musique... il y avait quelque chose de presque familier en elle. Par certains côtés, elle lui rappela Jérusalem... le marché au cœur de la vieille ville.

Le Dr. Jackson était dans son élément. Il avait élaboré une théorie selon la quelle les gens d'ici pensaient que l'équipe de la Terre avait été envoyée par Râ. Leur dieu, selon toute vraisemblance. L'erreur avait quelque chose à voir avec l'amulette que Catherine avait donnée à Jackson, mais Sam ne savait pas pourquoi. Il est vrai que le grand 'œil de Râ' en or dominait le festin. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, cela lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle se retrouva involontairement en train de se rapprocher d'O'Neill... et puis elle se réprimander pour cela. Elle avait beaucoup à prouver à cet homme, et elle n'allait pas le faire en s'enfuyant de chaque petite chose qui la troublait.

Elle avait appris quelques noms depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Le garçon qui avait serré la main d'O'Neill s'appelait Skaraa et le vieil homme, Kasuf. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas le nom de la femme qui avait été si impressionnée par Jackson... mais elle était l'une de celles qui les servaient. Ca ennuyait Sam de voir les femmes aussi serviles. Elle était légèrement surprise d'avoir été autorisée à manger avec les hommes... à moins bien sûr qu'ils n'aient pas réalisé qu'elle était une femelle... ou en tant qu'envoyée de Râ, elle avait des privilèges spéciaux... qui pouvait en être certain ? Elle le demanderait peut-être à Jackson plus tard.

Son estomac grogna. Malgré l'aspect de la nourriture, elle était affamée. Jackson mâchait un morceau de pain sans levain et Kasuf leur faisait à tous des gestes vers le plat couvert que les femmes venaient juste de poser devant eux.

« Hé, Jackson. Je ne crois pas que vous devriez manger la nourriture d'ici, » avertit Kowalski.

« Je ne sais pas, ils pourraient peut-être considérer cela comme une insulte, » répondit-il.

Le tissu fut ôté du plat. C'était un tatou. C'était un tatou fourré avec... ce qui semblait être des entrailles de serpents. Sam fronça son nez en le regardant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à O'Neill. Il semblait être parfaitement heureux sans nourriture... mais elle commençait à soupçonner que l'homme vivait de nicotine. Tous les yeux étaient sur Jackson qui parut hésiter.

« Eh bien, maintenant nous ne voulons pas les offenser, n'est-ce pas, Daniel ? » Kowalski fit un grand sourire.

Dardant un regard mauvais à Kowalski, Daniel prit un morceau de substance ressemblant à de la viande. Il le renifla et en prit un morceau dans la bouche. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Ca a le goût de poulet ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est comme du poulet... c'est bon... »

Puis il se tourna vers Kasuf et, à l'embarras de Sam, commença à imiter le poulet.

« Comme du poulet, poulet... bon. »

Kasuf sourit. Daniel avait visiblement fait une bonne impression. Sam se tourna vers O'Neill pour le lui dire, seulement pour découvrir que son attention avait été distraite par le garçon appelé Skaraa, qui était assis tout près, se réjouissant de la performance de Daniel. Sam toucha la manche d'O'Neill.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le Colonel choisit de l'ignorer, parlant à la place à Daniel, « Jackson. Vous disiez que c'était un symbole égyptien. »

« Oui, l'œil de Râ. »

« Diriez-vous alors que s'ils connaissent un symbole égyptien... »

Il laissa ses mots s'estomper.

« Oui... oui, » acquiesça Daniel.

Le Colonel avait raison. Sam ne l'avait pas catalogué comme un homme de réflexion, mais il raisonnait visiblement plus clairement que ceux avec un doctorat. Daniel se mit maladroitement sur ses pieds et s'avança vers Kasuf. Il extirpa l'amulette. D'abord, Kasuf refusa de la regarder, mais après l'avoir fait, Daniel continua de dessiner le symbole sur le sable. L'effet sur le vieil homme fut stupéfiant. La première fois, il effaça le dessin, puis se redressa vivement sur ses pieds agitant ses bras dans l'air.

La femme de Daniel, qui se tenait à côté de Kasuf, fut congédiée et Sam eut un aperçu d'elle se déplaçant rapidement à travers la foule.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? » demanda Kowalski.

« Il semble que l'écriture leur soit interdite, » répondit Daniel.

« Vous croyez ? » dit O'Neill, exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Un groupe de femmes s'approcha alors de Daniel, le redressant sur ses pieds et l'enveloppant dans un manteau.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il fut rapidement éloigné, accompagné par les femmes.

« Elles veulent que j'aille avec elles ! » cria-t-il par dessus son épaule. « Je vais aller avec elles. J'y vais. Ca va aller. »

« Mon Colonel, ne devrions-nous pas faire quelque chose ? » demanda Sam.

O'Neill était maintenant sur ses pieds, observant Daniel entraîné par les femmes.

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous l'avez entendu. Ca va aller. C'est seulement un groupe de femmes. »

Sam lui envoya un regard noir, mais il ne sembla pas vraiment inquiet. O'Neill se pencha et prit un morceau de 'tatou', abandonnant sa nicotine le temps de mâcher la viande.

« Il a raison, » dit-il, « ça a le goût de poulet. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, puis lui tendit un morceau... Sam reconnaissait un défi quand elle en voyait un. Se sentant légèrement malade, elle accepta la nourriture. Pour rien au monde elle ne pourrait manger ça, n'est-ce pas ? Kowalski souriait ouvertement et même la bouche d'O'Neill était relevée aux coins. Malgré elle, Sam prit un morceau dans la bouche. La texture était légèrement étrange, mais pas déplaisante et elle réussit à l'avaler sans avoir de haut-le-cœur. Sam prit un peu de légumes après cela, supposant que c'était probablement plus sûr. Elle avait appris par une expérience amère ce qui en résultait de manger la nourriture de pays étrangers. Les légumes avaient meilleur goût que le 'tatou', avec une saveur de grillé. Le repas ne dura pas plus longtemps. La plupart des participants étaient partis avec Daniel. Une douce combinaison, presque écœurante, de ce qui semblait être une pâtisserie et du miel fait maison fut le plat suivant. C'était très riche et Sam ne réussit qu'à en manger un petit morceau... ce qui amena Kowalski à plaisanter sur le fait qu'elle faisait attention à son poids. Il paraissait assez détendu et Sam essaya de son mieux de suivre son exemple.

Après le repas, on leur montra une pièce dans un des bâtiments tout près. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Daniel. Quoi que ce soit qu'il fît, Sam espérait qu'il s'amusait. Elle pouvait sérieusement sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit, maintenant, et elle se blottit le près qu'elle put du maigre feu.

« Froid ? »

La voix d'O'Neill la surprit. Il était la dernière personne dont elle se serait attendue à remarquer cela.

« Oui, » s'entendit-elle répondre. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de le nier.

Il ne répondit pas, mais sortit de la pièce pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir avec une brassée de couvertures. Sam allait protester, mais O'Neill tendit une à Kowalski aussi bien qu'à elle-même. Elle supposa que c'était fabriqué avec la laine de l'animal qui les avait conduits ici... ça en avait certainement l'odeur, mais elle était reconnaissante pour la chaleur supplémentaire. Kowalski avait eu raison. O'Neill prenait soin des gens sous ses ordres... cela au moins n'avait pas changé.

Sam se retrouva rapidement à somnoler. Quand elle y repensait, en fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Les quelques derniers jours étaient passés dans une vague d'excitation et il y avait eu peu de temps pour se reposer. Ici, dans une cité étrangère, sur un monde alien, Sam commençait à somnoler. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle devait se porter volontaire pour prendre un tour de garde, mais avant que sa bouche ne puisse former les mots, elle était endormie.

Elle dormit sans être perturbée pendant une bonne heure, mais l'environnement inconnu fut suffisant pour l'empêcher de se reposer pendant longtemps. Quand elle se réveilla, elle découvrit qu'elle avait été recouverte par une seconde couverture. Elle se redressa, frottant ses yeux endormis. Kowalski était assis de l'autre côté du feu, O'Neill était près de la porte, en train de fumer. A sa surprise, Skaraa était assis avec lui, jouant avec le briquet d'O'Neill. Un paisible sourire était affiché sur le visage du Colonel alors qu'il regardait le garçon.

« Oui, c'est assez incroyable, » murmura-t-il, désignant le briquet.

Skaraa comprit, et Sam pouvait dire qu'il était enchanté avec son nouveau jouet. En présence de l'enfant, O'Neill semblait se détendre. Il sourit même à Sam quand Skaraa tendit une main pour prendre une de ses cigarettes. Elle lui envoya un regard désapprobateur et son sourire devint encore plus grand. Il lui rappelait un écolier coupable, éclatant de rire quand Skaraa s'étouffa et jeta la cigarette.

« Tu as raison, » reconnut O'Neill, « c'est plutôt stupide. »

Il écrasa sur le sol sa propre cigarette, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Sam. Skaraa fit mine de redonner le briquet, mais O'Neill secoua la tête, « Non, à toi, garde-le, » dit-il. « C'est à toi. »

Le garçon était ravi, et Sam pouvait voir qu'O'Neill s'était fait un ami pour la vie. Cette vision éveilla quelque chose de maternel en elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'O'Neill se tourna à nouveau vers elle. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de dire désolé et suppliait son approbation. Sam hocha la tête, rougissant un peu. C'était là un Jack O'Neill très différent. Il semblait presque... flirter avec elle ? Sam baissa sa tête, lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses cils.

L'attention d'O'Neill était toujours rivée à elle quand Skaraa tendit la main vers l'arme sur le sol. O'Neill dut l'avoir vu du coin de l'œil, car son attitude changea instantanément. Il éloigna vivement l'arme du garçon...

« NON ! C'est dangereux ! » cria-t-il.

Visiblement terrifié, Skaraa prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit. O'Neill se tint simplement là, figé. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Kowalski, qui haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe qu'elle. Sam commença à aller vers le colonel, mais Kowalski l'arrêta d'un signe de tête. Malgré son instinct, elle s'étendit à nouveau et essaya de dormir. Mais l'expression dans les yeux d'O'Neill la hanta... elle n'avait jamais vu un homme paraissant aussi effrayé.

oOoOoOo

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? O'Neill était furieux avec lui-même, essayant de chasser les images dans sa tête. Pourquoi les enfants trouvaient-ils les armes si fascinantes ? Il oublia de façon commode que la moitié de son enfance s'était passée à apprendre à tirer.

Dieu, pendant une seconde, là, il s'était senti tellement comme chez lui. Skaraa aurait pu être Charlie et... il se souvint de l'expression mi-désapprobatrice de Sam... de Carter, son éclatant sourire... si semblable à celui de Sara. Certainement, il n'avait pu foutre en l'air autant ? Il ferma ses yeux étroitement... quand Skaraa avait ramassé cette arme... Il devait se calmer. Cela ne serait pas bon pour son équipe de le voir ainsi à nouveau. Carter avait eu peur de lui... ou avait-elle eu peur pour lui. Il ne pouvait le dire. Il ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper. La regarder maintenant, essayant de feindre de dormir. O'Neill paria qu'elle était simplement curieuse de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas... pour offrir son aide. Elle était ce genre de personne. Mais, il avait vu Kowalski l'arrêter, pour cela il fut reconnaissant.

Il se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte, fixant la cité à l'extérieur. L'air était très calme et il ne pouvait plus entendre le hurlement de la tempête.

« Carter, voyez si vous pouvez contacter le camp de base. Il est l'heure que nous partions d'ici, » ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit-elle .

Carter se débarrassa de ses couvertures et ramassa sa radio. Elle se pencha dessus, son visage se creusant avec la concentration.

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'y a rien, monsieur. »

« Pas de signal du tout ? »

« Rien. »

« Des interférences ? »

« Non... Ils ne sont simplement pas là. »

O'Neill jura pour lui-même. Le camp de base ne répondait pas, ça devait être mauvais.

« Nous devons trouver Jackson, » grogna-t-il.

Carter et Kowalski le suivirent dehors, se séparant pour chercher l'archéologue. L'avoir laissé entraîner ne semblait pas une si bonne idée à présent.

Les rues étaient presque vides, la plupart des gens étant rentrés chez eux une fois l'excitation terminée. S'aventurant vers les murs de la cité, O'Neill aperçut un groupe de garçons assis près de l'enclos. Skaraa était parmi eux. Il montrait fièrement le briquet à ses amis, écartant vivement leurs mains quand ils s'approchaient trop près. O'Neill se rapprocha, fasciné par le spectacle. Ca lui rappela la fois où Charlie avait eu un nouveau vélo...

« Je n'ai pas pu localiser Jackson, mon Colonel, » rapporta Kowalski.

L'attention d'O'Neill revint brusquement vers son second. Kowalski lui tendit la veste de Jackson et eut un haussement d'épaules. Congédiant l'homme avec un salut, l'attention d'O'Neill retourna vers le groupe de garçons. Il était possible qu'ils sachent quelque chose.

« Je cherche Jackson, Jackson. Le type qui porte cette veste. Il a, euh, il a de longs cheveux qui descendent, » commença-t-il, faisant des gestes pour illustrer son discours.

Ils l'imitèrent tous, interprétant à tort sa démonstration des cheveux de Jackson pour un salut.

« Non, non. Non. Il porte des lunettes pour pouvoir voir. »

Lorsqu'il entoura ses yeux avec ses doigts, ils firent de même. C'était exaspérant. O'Neill soupira pour lui-même, maudissant la barrière de la langue.

« Je suppose que l'expression pauvre mec ne signifie rien pour vous les gars ? »

Les regards d'incompréhension furent la seule réponse.

« Je suis sur une planète inconnue, cherchant un pauvre type qui porte un treillis vert. Il porte cette veste, il a des cheveux longs. Ils descendent sur ses yeux, il porte des lunettes, et... éternue. »

Ils éternuèrent tous, commençant à apprécier le jeu... Jack était sur le point d'abandonner quand la compréhension brilla derrière les yeux de Skaraa. Il commença soudain à faire des bruits de poulet.

« Poulet... poulet, c'est ça ! »

Skaraa était un gamin intelligent, réalisa Jack, un sourire de fierté étirant ses lèvres. Le sourire s'élargit en un plus grand sourire quand le garçon prit la verste et la porta à l'une des bêtes. Ce devait être la même que celle qui avait traîné Daniel ici la première fois. Après que l'animal eût senti la veste, Skaraa ouvrit la porte de l'enclos. Ils coururent tous derrière l'animal, Jack avec eux. Il s'arrangea pour récupérer Kowalski et Carter pendant la chasse à travers la cité. Une conversation précipitée fut tout ce qu'ils réussirent à s'échanger avant d'être menés à une porte basse et dans un autre groupe de ruines.

Il y avait des torches à l'intérieur de la porte, et Jack fut heureux de voir Skaraa en allumer plusieurs avec le briquet. Les passages étaient bas et étroits, presque suffisants pour rendre n'importe qui claustrophobe. Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Jack pour remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent sur les murs. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée sur ce monde, il y avait des écritures. Jack sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu à cette vue, encore plus quand il remarqua Jackson et Share blottis contre un de ces murs. Ils étaient en grande conversation...

« Je pensais que vous ne saviez pas parler leur langue ? » dit Jack avec brusquerie.

Jackson avait visiblement été préoccupé avec Share, car il sursauta de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol quand il entendit la voix de Jack.

« Salut... vous m'avez fait peur..., » dit-il, « c'est un ancien dialecte égyptien. Contrairement au reste de leur culture, il a évolué indépendamment. Mais une fois que vous connaissez les voyelles... »

« Répondez simplement à la question. »

La patience de Jack avec cet homme commençait sérieusement à s'amenuiser. Jackson aurait dû le signaler dès qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'utile.

« Eh bien, je veux dire que je devais simplement apprendre à le prononcer. Il n'a pas été parlé depuis plus de 1000 ans, » expliqua Jackson. Il se retourna alors vers les murs, indiquant les symboles. Malgré lui, Jack se pencha plus près, écoutant la voix de Daniel radoter.

« Regardez ceci... il dit qu'un voyageur des étoiles lointaines s'échappant d'un monde mourant, cherchait un moyen d'allonger sa propre vie. Son corps dégradé et faible ne pouvait empêcher sa propre fin. Apparemment toute son espèce commençait à s'éteindre. Aussi il voyagea, cherchant un moyen de tricher avec la vie. Et euh... regardez ici. Il vint sur un monde riche de vie. Où il entra en contact avec une race primitive. Les humains. Une espèce qu'il pouvait, avec tous ses pouvoirs et connaissances, maintenir en vie indéfiniment. Il se rendit compte qu'à l'intérieur du corps humain il avait la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie. Apparemment il trouva un jeune garçon. Ça dit que les villageois effrayés s'enfuirent, la nuit devenant jour. Curieux et sans peur, il se dirigea vers la lumière. Râ le prit et posséda son corps. Comme une sorte de parasite prenant un hôte. Et dans le corps de cet humain, il réclama la souveraineté. Il utilisa la Porte des étoiles pour transporter les gens sur cette planète, pour travailler à la mine. Juste comme ceux que nous avons vus. Le minerai est à la base de toute sa technologie. Avec ceci, il peut maintenir une vie éternelle. Mais quelque chose se produisit sur Terre, une rébellion ou une insurrection et la Porte des étoiles fut enfouie là-bas. Craignant une rébellion ici, Râ interdit la lecture et l'écriture. Il ne voulait pas que le peuple se rappelle la vérité. »

« Jackson, vous feriez bien de jeter un coup d'œil à ça. »

Kowalski, ayant visiblement trouvé l'explication ennuyeuse, avait erré plus loin et exploré le reste des ruines. A la perspective d'une autre découverte, Jackson se reprit, suivant Kowalski dans une pièce attenante. Jack roula ses yeux à l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, recevant lui-même un grand sourire de Carter. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'elle lui avait pardonné pour son emportement plus tôt.

« C'est ça, c'est ce que nous cherchions ! » s'exclama Jackson quand il vit la cartouche. Il se dégagea un passage en poussant tout le monde, impatient de commencer à écarter le sable de la pierre gravée.

« Ils doivent l'avoir cachée ici... dans l'espoir qu'un jour la porte de la Terre pourrait être rouverte. Je savais qu'ils l'avaient inscrite quelque part... attendez une minute... où est le septième symbole ? Ca a dû être brisé... ça doit être là quelque part. »

Avant que quelqu'un ait la possibilité de répondre, Jackson avait ramassé un autre morceau de pierre.

« Je l'ai... »

Il brossa frénétiquement la pierre, la retournant encore et encore dans ses mains. De sa position, Jack pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucune écriture sur la pierre.

« C'est effacé. Je ne peux pas faire fonctionner la Porte des étoiles sans le septième symbole, » termina Jackson.

Il n'y avait aucun symbole sur la pierre... il était peu probable qu'il y en ait jamais eu.

« Très bien donc. Kowalski, Carter... »

Se détournant, Jack mena son équipe déçue dans le désert.

oOoOoOo

Quitter la cité fut difficile. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que s'ils cherchaient un peu plus longtemps, ils trouveraient le septième symbole. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir été effacé pendant tout ce temps... n'est-ce pas ? Mais les ordres étaient les ordres et elle avait le sentiment qu'O'Neill n'était pas un homme à écouter un autre point de vue... en tout cas pas dans son humeur présente. Ils étaient tous déçus, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière l'expression sombre du Colonel.

Daniel traînait derrière eux et il continua de lancer des coups d'œil en arrière par-dessus son épaule. Dans l'ombre de la porte, Sam remarqua Share les regarder partir. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle attendrait éternellement.

« Allez Jackson ! » cria Kowalski.

Sam n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais ceci devait en être proche. Quoi que ce soit qui liait ces deux personnes ensemble, elle n'arrivait même pas à saisir le commencement. Sa propre expérience dans les relations sentimentales était si pauvre qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre aimer quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Ce serait comme... comme... pour elle de tomber amoureuse du Colonel O'Neill !

Le Colonel marchait devant eux, imposant un rythme éreintant et Sam fut heureuse d'avoir maintenu sa condition physique pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé au labo. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Sam toisa O'Neill d'un air inquisiteur. Il avait une assez belle prestance et dans une forme plutôt bonne pour un homme qui avait été soi-disant en retraite... ce qui la fit se demander quel âge il avait vraiment, et pourquoi il avait choisi de quitter l'armée, en premier lieu. Elle soupçonnait que c'était lié à ce qui s'était passé, quoi que cela soit, entre la dernière fois que Kowalski l'avait rencontré et maintenant.

L'aube perça alors qu'ils traversaient le désert. La fraîcheur de la nuit se dissipa rapidement et Sam se retrouva trempée de sueur encore une fois. Elle tira son chapeau hors de sa poche et le mit sur sa tête, remarquant qu'O'Neill en avait fait de même. Son T-shirt adhérait sur son corps, soulignant le contour de son dos musclé... Sam se donna une gifle mentale et se concentra à poser un pied devant l'autre. Bon, un peu de désir était compréhensible. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela... rien du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fichu truc ? » s'exclama Kowalski alors qu'ils franchissaient la dernière dune.

Imitant O'Neill, Sam se laissa tomber au sol, sa bouche béante à la vision qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. La pyramide avait disparu... non, disons plutôt qu'elle était recouverte, par quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'un vaisseau spatial. C'était énorme et elle détesta de penser quelle branche de la physique lui permettait de voler. Ça serait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle comprenait.

« Tenez, vous pourriez peut-être avoir besoin de ceci. »

Sam donna à Daniel son pistolet. Ca semblait un geste assez pathétique, étant donné la taille du vaisseau et ce qu'il pouvait leur faire... mais Jackson l'agrippa fermement. La remerciant de lui donner la chance de se défendre...

O'Neill se remit sur ses pieds, en ôtant la sécurité de son arme. Leur seule voie de sortie de cette planète reposait à l'intérieur de cette structure, sans mentionner leurs coéquipiers. Sam se souvint de ce que Kowalski avait dit... le Colonel n'était pas de ceux qui laissaient un homme derrière.

Il ouvrit la voie dans la pyramide, Kowalski et Jackson derrière, Sam fermant la marche. La première chambre était vide... quelques caisses abandonnées montrant que le reste de leur équipe avait été là à un moment donné. Rien n'entrava leur entrée, mais Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose les observait. C'était peut-être son imagination, mais les ombres semblaient bouger. Ce n'était rien de franc, seulement un soupçon de mouvement à la limite de sa vision. Sam s'aplatit contre un pilier, jetant un coup d'œil à Kowalski qui avait fait la même chose. O'Neill s'avança au centre de la pièce, et, s'accroupissant, il ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. De sa position, Sam put voir des douilles dispersées. Quoi que ce soit qui s'était passé ici, il y avait eu un combat. Pour quelque raison cela la fit se sentir un peu mieux... sachant que ses compagnons n'avaient pas été pris sans combattre.

Cela vint de nulle part.

L'ombre se déplaça plus vite que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu. Elle le vit à peine, avant que son corps ne soit projeté en arrière, frappant le mur avec un bruit sourd sinistre. Sam utilisa sa main pour amortir sa chute seulement pour l'avoir se plier sous elle avec un crac audible. Elle ferma ses yeux, luttant contre la vague de douleur.

Elle devait se relever, elle devait aider... il y eut des coups de feu, O'Neill criait. Tous les bruits s'engouffrèrent dans sa tête lorsqu'elle s'évanouit finalement.

Plus tard, Sam réalisa que le simple fait d'avoir été rendue inconsciente lui avait sauvé la vie. Si elle avait montré tout signe de résistance, elle aurait été tuée. Mais quand elle revint à elle, le fait d'être toujours en vie n'était pas très rassurant. Elle était dans l'eau glacée jusqu'à la poitrine, Kowalski tenait sa tête hors de l'eau, la giflant doucement.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il, voyant que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

« Je crois, » répondit-elle.

La fosse était sombre, mais un peu de lumière filtrait à travers la grille au-dessus. Sam regarda autour d'elle, soulagée de voir que Ferretti et Freeman partageaient la prison.

« Où est le Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Kowalski.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Sam s'effondra en arrière contre le mur, maintenant délicatement son bras sous la surface de l'eau. La douleur était légèrement engourdie par le froid, mais ça lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Elle pensait qu'il était cassé. Il devait l'être vu comme il pendait. Sam ne signala pas qu'elle était blessée. C'était la dernière chose que les autres avaient besoin de savoir. S'ils avaient une chance de s'échapper, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un songe à compromettre leurs chances en s'occupant d'elle.

Sa question concernant O'Neill fut répondue peu de temps après. La grille au-dessus d'eux s'ouvrit et il fut jeté à travers. Il heurta l'eau durement, momentanément déconnecté avant qu'il ne lutte pour faire surface. Kowalski dut agripper ses poignets avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

« Mon colonel, c'est moi ! » dit-il. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

La grille revint à sa place, les scellant à nouveau.

« Où est Jackson ? » continua Kowalski.

O'Neill ne répondit pas. Son expression disait tout. Daniel était mort, et avec lui leur seule chance de s'échapper de cet enfer.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, » dit-il. « Carter... montez sur mes épaules, vous devriez être capable d'atteindre la grille.

Sam avait quelques doutes, mais elle fit hardiment ce qu'il ordonna, grimaçant lorsqu'elle fut obligée d'utiliser son bras blessé. Ses mains étaient juste assez petites pour passer à travers les barreaux, mais dans son état, elle ne put bouger le verrou. Elle soupçonnait que le mécanisme n'était pas aussi simple qu'il paraissait. Finalement, O'Neill se fatigua et dut la laisser tomber. Il ne le fit pas aussi prudemment qu'il aurait peut-être dû et elle cogna sa main en heurtant l'eau. Sam ne put s'empêcher une exclamation de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre bras ? » demanda immédiatement O'Neill.

« Juste un peu douloureux, » murmura Sam.

« Laissez-moi voir. »

« Non... monsieur... »

Mais il prit sa main, palpant doucement ses doigts, puis son poignet et son bras. Sam cria à nouveau.

« Ce n'est rien ! » protesta Sam.

« C'est cassé, Capitaine ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Je vais devoir le remettre. Préparez-vous. »

Sam ferma ses yeux, mordant sa lèvre contre la douleur qu'elle savait venir. O'Neill sembla contrarié avec elle. Il avait sans doute toutes les raisons de l'être. Elle n'avait pas été capable de libérer le verrou, elle avait réussi à se blesser elle-même. Il semblait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un fardeau.

« Ca va ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Faites-le... monsieur. »

« D'accord, à trois... un... deux... »

Sam hurla.

« Vous aviez dit trois ! » protesta-t-elle, quand sa capacité de parler lui revint.

« Je n'ai jamais été très bon en math, » répondit-il. « Kowalski, prêtez à la dame votre maillot. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour maintenir en l'air le bras. »

Ses doigts experts confectionnèrent un bandage et une écharpe pour le bras. Le temps qu'il termine Sam savait qu'elle allait être en état de choc et elle lutta pour rester consciente. A sa surprise, elle sentit une paire de bras solides autour de ses épaules. Avec prudence, pour ne pas heurter sa blessure, O'Neill amena le corps de Sam contre le sien. Sam lutta contre lui au début, mais il la calma presque immédiatement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit-il, « nous allons avoir chacun notre tour. »

Trop fatiguée et ayant trop mal pour faire quelque chose d'autre, Carter accepta ses mots. Une de ses mains était dans ses cheveux, la réconfortant comme si elle était une enfant effrayée. Sam se demanda s'il avait des enfants... il ferait un excellent père. Malgré l'eau glacée, son corps était chaud, et c'était agréable d'entendre un autre battement de cœur si près du sien.

oOoOoOo

Jack tint étroitement la femme endormie, soutenant prudemment son bras blessé. D'un geste presque tendre, il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage. C'était la première qu'il s'était donné la peine de vraiment la regarder, et ce qu'il vit était troublant... elle était belle. Même avec ses cheveux sales, sa peau pâle couverte d'ecchymoses... Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce genre de chose chez une autre femme. Bien sûr, il avait regardé, quel homme ne le faisait pas, mais aucune femme autre que Sara n'avait jamais attiré son attention de cette façon.

Cela prit à Jack quelques instants pour réaliser que Kowalski les regardait attentivement.

« Carter est plutôt mignonne, » sourit-il.

« Je suis marié, Kowalski, » siffla Jack en réponse.

« Bien... alors, dites-moi pourquoi vous la regardez comme si vous avez eu une sorte de révélation ? »

« La ferme. »

« Je disais ça pour la forme... Vous l'appréciez tellement que vous vous accrochez à elle. »

Il déplaça le poids de Carter dans ses bras, dans l'intention de la confier aux soins de Kowalski, mais une faible plainte l'arrêta. Automatiquement Jack fit courir une main apaisante sur son front. Il lança alors un regard noir à Kowalski, défiant l'autre de faire un commentaire.

Alors que la nuit progressait, l'eau ne se réchauffa pas. Les jambes de Jack étaient engourdies lorsque Carter se réveilla. Elle parut un peu désorientée de se trouver dans ses bras. La laisser partir fut plus difficile qu'il ne s'y attendait, mais elle ne l'aurait pas remercié de faire une montagne de sa blessure.

« Comment ça va ? » lui demanda Kowalski.

« Bien, » répondit-elle.

Elle mentait. Il était impossible qu'elle aille bien étant donné qu'elle avait un bras cassé non éclissé et pas d'antidouleur... en parlant de cela, elle avait aussi probablement une commotion cérébrale, mais il faisait trop sombre pour bien voir ses yeux. Le reste de l'équipe ne s'en était pas mieux sorti. Jack soupçonnait que Freeman avait deux côtes brisées. Délibérément, il ne songea pas à Jackson. Au cours des années, il avait appris à se fermer au monde autour de lui... Il s'enorgueillissait de sa capacité à terminer son travail, aussi déplaisant pouvait-il être. Prendre soin de ses hommes et envoyer en enfer tous les autres... une bonne philosophie... même si cela semblait s'effondrer autour de lui. Malgré son célèbre détachement militaire, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine responsabilité pour le peuple qui vivait sur cette planète.

Ce fut l'aube lorsqu'ils furent finalement traînés hors de la fosse. Les gardes tirèrent Carter par ses poignets, mais elle ne fit pas un bruit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas mal... Jack pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle ne montrerait jamais à leurs ravisseurs le moindre signe de faiblesse.

« Monsieur, si vous avez une chance de vous échapper... » commença-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient poussés le long d'un couloir.

« Inacceptable, Capitaine, » répliqua-t-il brusquement.

« Je ne ferais que vous ralentir. »

« Je ne laisse personne derrière. »

Il la regarda furieusement, la défiant d'argumenter à nouveau avec lui.

« Monsieur... » commença-t-elle pour avoir un des gardes remarquer qu'elle avait brisé le silence. Un coup vif à travers son visage assura qu'elle avait compris le message... Ne pas parler. Jack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Encore une fois, elle ne cria pas. Elle était dure, il devait lui reconnaître cela.

Ils furent emmenés à l'extérieur, forcés de se tenir debout sur la rampe devant la pyramide. Un tapis rouge avait été étendu sur la pierre et un trône placé devant l'ouverture. Alors que le soleil s'élevait haut dans le ciel, le peuple se mit à arriver. Des centaines, des milliers... la population entière de la cité avait été appelée pour assister à leur exécution. Jack était presque certain que Râ allait les tuer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son équipe, essayant d'évaluer comment ils le prenaient. Freeman se tenait les côtes, Ferretti ne pouvait s'empêcher de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, Kowalski avait ses mains enfoncées avec désinvoltures dans ses poches et Carter... elle se tenait au garde-à-vous, ses yeux fixés droit devant. Jack avait l'envie folle de dire une plaisanterie, juste pour voir son sourire une dernière fois.

Ce fut presque un soulagement lorsque Râ, enfin, fit son apparition. Le visage du prétendu dieu était dissimulé par un masque élaboré. Il ne voulait visiblement pas que ses sujets voient son vrai visage, qu'ils voient qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Jack rit pour lui-même... il avait eu la possibilité de terminer cela et il ne l'avait pas fait... il avait été incapable de tuer ces enfants. Il y avait certains hommes qu'il connaissait qui n'auraient pas hésité. Pour une raison ou une autre, le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait le fit se sentir un peu plus humain. Si seulement il avait été capable de sauver Jackson...

Jackson... Jackson marchait à côté de Râ... vivant et apparemment en bonne santé. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Il remarqua alors le trou dans le t-shirt de Jackson. Ce fut presque un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'avait pas imaginé des choses... mais si Râ avait le pouvoir de ramener à la vie les gens... ? Le jeune homme avait l'air d'être dans une sorte d'hébétement. Pendant une seconde, des visions de zombies traversèrent l'esprit de Jack. Un des gardes tendit à Jackson la lance et sans hésitation il la tourna vers ses compagnons. La foule eut collectivement le souffle coupé, retenant sa respiration, attendant le tir mortel.

Il ne vint jamais. Jack n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passa. Il vit l'éclat de lumière qui attira l'attention de Jackson et puis il le vit tourner son arme vers Râ. Les quelques instants qui suivirent furent confus. Jack fut entraîné dans la foule, une robe du désert fut jetée sur ses épaules et on l'éloigna rapidement. Les gardes tirèrent dans la foule fuyante, provoquant une panique généralisée, ce qui ne servit qu'à aider leur évasion. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir si le reste de son équipe était avec lui. Skaraa... qui était à sa droite, continuait de le pousser en avant. Quelque part dans les cris et les hurlements, il crut entendre Kowalski appeler Freeman, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. D'un coup d'œil à la forme fripée, Jack put dire que l'homme était mort.

Personne ne les poursuivit. Avec des milliers de personnes grouillant dans le désert, les forces de Râ ne savaient quel groupe de personnes pourchasser. Ils ne refirent pas la route vers la cité. Ils marchèrent tout l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée. Le vent se leva à nouveau, projetant le sable dans leurs visages, les obligeant à lutter pour chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Leurs yeux étaient presque inutiles, presque fermés contre la tempête. Quelqu'un à ses côtés trébucha. Jack s'arrêta immédiatement, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette dans le sable jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à redresser, quelle qu'ait été la personne. A sa surprise, c'était Jackson.

Donc Kowalski et Jackson avaient réussi à s'en sortir, et Ferretti et Carter ? Les blessures de Carter l'auraient ralentie... Elle était probablement morte. Une froide acceptation rampa dans le cœur de Jack. Encore deux hommes de perdus. Il était celui qui était censé mourir, pas ces gamins !

Les bâtiments ne furent pas visibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent pratiquement dedans. Skaraa fit entrer Jack à l'intérieur, jacassant à propos de quelque chose. L'enfant bouillonnait, de cela il en était certain, d'adrénaline due à l'évasion. Jack était juste fatigué. Il s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sinon de regarder les habitants s'affairer autour de lui, faisant des feux, préparant la nourriture. Ils semblaient tous partager l'excitation de Skaraa. Tout ce à quoi Jack pouvait penser était combien tous semblaient jeunes. Les enfants devraient être dehors en train de jouer, pas à combattre. Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui ses propres hommes.

A sa droite, il vit Kowalski et, à son soulagement, Ferretti. Jackson était assis avec Share et... un éclair de cheveux blonds lorsque la capuche d'une robe du désert fut repoussée... Carter. Elle aperçut le regard de Jack et lui sourit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre, Skaraa vint à lui, agitant une arme automatique devant sa figure.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, mon Colonel ? » sourit Kowalski. « Ils ne sont peut-être pas des Forces Spéciales, mais ils semblent vraiment enthousiastes pour s'enrôler. »

Jack perdit le contrôle. Comment diable Kowalski pouvait-il penser que l'on devrait donner des armes à ces enfants ?

« Enlevez-leur ces armes avant qu'ils ne se blessent ! » hurla-t-il.

Pour souligner sa déclaration, Jack arracha l'arme des mains de Skaraa, ignorant la déception du garçon.

« Pardon, mon Colonel ? »

Est-ce que Kowalski ne comprenait pas ? Ne savait-il pas ce qui pouvait arriver ? Les enfants et les armes... Pas question, pas maintenant... Jack n'allait pas laisser cela arriver.

« Vous m'avez entendu. Renvoyez-les chez eux, » continua Jack.

« Il n'y a nulle part où ils peuvent aller, » répondit Kowalski. « De plus, nous pourrions utiliser leur aide. »

Au fond de son esprit, Jack savait que l'autre avait raison. Ces enfants avaient risqué tout pour les sauver. S'ils repartaient maintenant, au mieux ils seraient exécutés, au pire...

« Pour quoi ? Pour faire quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Pourquoi ne leur dites-vous pas la vérité ? » dit Jackson, calmement, « Pourquoi ne leur dites-vous pas pour la bombe ? »

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » demanda Kowalski.

Jack était trop colère pour dissimuler l'information.

« Mes ordres étaient simples. Je devais rester en arrière et chercher tout signe possible de danger pour la Terre. Si j'en trouvais, j'étais censé faire exploser la Porte des étoiles. Eh bien, vous devinez quoi ? J'ai trouvé une menace. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on pas dit ? » défia Kowalski.

« Il n'en était pas strictement nécessaire. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ne pensiez-vous pas que c'était quelque chose que j'avais sacrément besoin de savoir ? »

Oui, bien sûr. Si Kowalski avait su, il aurait essayé d'arrêter Jack de se faire sauter lui-même... ou se serait fait tuer lui-même.

« Aucun de vous n'était supposé être ici ! Vous étiez tous supposés repasser la Porte avec Jackson ! »

« Et ce super plan à vous, vous aurait laissé ici avec une bombe nucléaire ? Eh bien, elle est à lui maintenant, et demain il va la renvoyer à travers la Porte avec un chargement de ce minerai qu'ils extraient ici. Apparemment quand la bombe se déclenchera, le minerai causera une explosion cent fois plus puissante que cette bombe seule, » interrompit Jackson.

« Il vous a dit ça ? »

La résolution de Jack faiblit un peu. Les enjeux avaient soudain augmenté et il n'aimait pas la vision que Jackson décrivait. Il devait encore y avoir un moyen d'utiliser la bombe pour stopper Râ.

« Oui, » répondit Daniel.

« Bien... J'intercepterai la bombe avant qu'elle ne puisse passer la Porte. »

« Jack, écoutez-moi. C'est l'autre Porte, celle qui est sur la Terre qui pose le problème. Pensez-y. Aussi longtemps que celle-là est fonctionnelle, il y aura toujours un accès. C'est celle-là que nous devons fermer. »

« Vous avez raison, » répliqua Jack, « mais, merci à vous, nous n'avons pas cette option, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack était plus tendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il voulait frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un... Kowalski, Jackson... n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant lui, la colère clairement inscrite sur leurs visages. Il fit un pas en avant vers Kowalski... mais à cet instant, Carter poussa un gémissement, accaparant l'attention de Jack.

Il s'éloigna de Kowalski, « Voyez si ces garçons ont sauvé quelque chose ayant de la valeur, » ordonna-t-il, « et Carter a besoin du kit de soin. »

Incapable de supporter les regards accusateurs plus longtemps, Jack sortit. Il savait pourquoi Carter avait choisi cet instant pour faire du bruit. Quelqu'un qui pouvait rester silencieux sous cette intense douleur aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait fait, n'allait pas se plaindre pour rien. D'une certaine façon, il lui était reconnaissant. Cela ne lui aurait fait aucun bien de se battre avec un de ses subalternes... et il avait été près... très près d'assommer Kowalski... et probablement Jackson aurait été le suivant. Carter, semblait-il, pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert.

Jack trouva un endroit calme dans une autre pièce et se laissa tomber sur le sol, soulagé d'être tout seul. Il pensait qu'ils le laisseraient seul, il pensait que personne ne voudrait lui parler, mais il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure pour que Jackson vienne le trouver.

« N'avez-vous personne qui tienne à vous ? » demanda-t-il. « N'avez-vous pas de famille ? »

Jack ne répondit pas. Il fixa droit devant, son cœur creux et vide. Non, il n'y avait personne... pas même Sara ne pleurerait sa mort. Elle serait soulagée de ne plus avoir à vivre avec lui.

« Jack, je ne veux pas mourir, vos hommes ne veulent pas mourir... pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé de mourir ? »

« Personne ne devrait survivre à leurs enfants ! »

Voilà ! Jackson savait la vérité ! Jack s'endurcit pour les platitudes qu'il allait certainement recevoir... attendant les excuses pour se retourner et se battre... mais l'homme ne répondit pas. Il hocha seulement la tête, puis se retourna et s'éloigna. Le corps de Jack s'écroula, toute la colère s'écoulant de lui. Il se sentait juste fatigué, si fichtrement fatigué.

Lorsque Jackson partit, Skaraa se glissa à ses côtés, plaçant un bol de nourriture à ses pieds. Jack lui fit signe de s'en aller, mais accepta l'offrande. Il n'allait pas blesser le garçon plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

« Bonne soupe ? »

Jack se tourna sur lui-même pour voir Carter se tenant derrière lui. Il semblait que tout le monde allait lui rendre une visite. Pourquoi ne le laissaient-il pas simplement tout seul ? Il ne répondit pas, mais son silence ne sembla pas ennuyer Carter. Bougeant un peu gauchement, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, gentiment.

« A propos de quoi » répliqua-t-il, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

« Je suis désolée... mais j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez à Daniel. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Capitaine. »

« Je... je pensais que vous voudriez peut-être parler. »

« A vous ? »

« Une idée plutôt stupide, hein ? »

Il remplit sa bouche de soupe, ignorant Carter, espérant qu'elle s'en irait. Malheureusement, elle semblait avoir un entêtement à faire pâlir un âne, et resta là où elle était.

« Retournez avec les autres, » lui dit-il, « vous allez attraper froid si vous restez ici. »

« Je suis bien. »

Elle tendit sa main valide vers lui et enroula ses doigts autour des siens. Sa main parut très petite et chaude... et agréable. Sara ne l'avait pas touché de cette façon depuis si longtemps. Elle était toujours tellement en colère contre lui, et qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Jack avait oublié combien le contact d'un autre être humain pouvait l'affecter. Pourquoi Carter ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Il se retrouva à fixer ses yeux, essayant de déterminer ses raisons. Ce fut une erreur, c'étaient les yeux les plus bleus et les plus beaux qu'il avait jamais vus. Dans ses yeux, il vit l'espoir, il vit un futur.

oOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Il est parti, » dit Sara.

« Oh, chérie, je suis désolée, » répondit Jenny Cromwell, serrant la main de son amie.

« Je veux dire, je savais que ça arriverait, mais... Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Sors de cette maison pour commencer. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'installer avec moi et Frank ? »

Sara s'agita, mal à l'aise. Elle savait que l'offre de Jenny était sincère, mais si jamais Jack revenait quand même, que ferait-il si elle restait avec les Cromwell ? Jack et Frank ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient servi tous les deux dans le Golf. Sara ne savait pas la raison exacte. C'était une autre de ces choses que Jack avait refusées de lui dire.

« Et ton père ? » continua Jenny.

« Je sais ce qu'il va dire. »

« Tu dois prendre soin de toi, maintenant, Sara. Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi... ou tu vas devenir folle. »

« Comme Jack ? »

« Si tu veux que je sois honnête... oui. As-tu considéré le fait que tu serais peut-être mieux débarrassé de lui ? »

« C'est dur, nous avons été ensemble pendant si longtemps. Je croyais que nous pourrions tout surmonter. »

oOoOoOo

_Il était étendu sur le lit, ligoté. Sa tête posée sur un côté, ses yeux fixant au loin. Le spectacle suffit à briser le cœur de Sara. Elle avait attendu une éternité pour le voir et maintenant..._

_« Parlez-lui, » conseilla le docteur._

_« Peut-il m'entendre ? » demanda Sara._

_« Nous pensons que oui. »_

_« Vous pensez que oui ? »_

_Le docteur haussa simplement ses épaules et s'éloigna, laissant Sara seule avec son mari. Que diable lui avait-on fait ? Il était si fortement sous calmant qu'il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Elle toucha son visage... seulement pour le voir se détourner._

_« Jack, c'est moi, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis ici, mon chéri. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »_

_Il avait été déclaré disparu pendant quatre mois. _

_Quand l'appel était venu, Sara avait refusé de croire qu'il était mort. Elle avait été à l'autre bout de ces appels similaires et Jack était toujours revenu quelques jours plus tard... généralement avec quelques os brisés, mais rien de pire... et maintenant ceci._

_Elle était heureuse que le corps de Jack soit recouvert. De ce que les docteurs lui avaient dit, il y avait des preuves qu'il avait été torturé. Cela la rendit malade rien que d'y penser. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Ce n'était pas son mari... ce n'était qu'une coquille vide et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de le ramener._

oOoOoOo

« Sara ? » demanda Jenny.

« Rien, j'étais seulement en train de penser... à propos de... tu sais. »

« Irak ? Tu sais, Frank s'en veut personnellement. »

« Oui... Ce fut Charlie qui l'a sorti de ce marasme. Cette fois... je crois qu'il n'a personne. »

Sara avait le sentiment d'un échec. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'aider Jack à ce moment-là, tout comme elle avait été incapable de l'empêcher d'accepter cette dernière mission. Et ça serait sa dernière mission, de cela elle en était certaine. Pourquoi sinon l'Air Force rappellerait-elle un Colonel fatigué, grillé jusqu'à la moelle, qui avait des tendances suicidaires ? Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui manque autant. Jenny avait raison. Rester dans cette maison était une erreur. Il y avait trop de souvenirs attendant à chaque coin pour la faire trébucher.

« Je t'aiderai à faire les paquets, » offrit Jenny.

« Merci... pourrais-tu le faire maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

oOoOoOo

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Papa ? » demanda Charlie._

_« Il est seulement un peu triste, » expliqua Sara._

_Le garçon regarda son père, refusant de comprendre. Il n'avait que dix ans... Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pouvait-il même comprendre qu'un autre être humain avait fait cela ? Sara n'avait jamais expliqué vraiment ce qui était arrivé. Pour autant que Charlie était concerné, son papa avait été sur une mission pendant tous ces mois... quelque chose dont il pouvait se vanter auprès de ses amis._

_D'une certaine manière, Jack paraissait mieux. Ils l'avaient lavé, rasé, l'avaient assis sur un fauteuil. Il semblait presque sain d'esprit. Assis, fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre... ce n'était que par une minutieuse observation que l'on se rendait compte qu'il ne bougeait pas, que ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point à mi-distance et ne chancelaient pas._

_« Puis-je lui parler ? » demanda Charlie._

_« Bien sûr que oui. »_

_Sara se demanda si ce n'était pas une erreur d'amener le garçon ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son père dans cet état... mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Elle était à bout de solutions, Jack ne réagissait à rien. Amener Charlie ici était le dernier recours. S'il ne remarquait pas son fils, elle réalisait que son mari était perdu._

_« Papa ? » commença Charlie. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à Sara, lui demandant silencieusement de l'emmener loin de cet homme qui était son père. Ca faisait mal, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement._

_« Vas-y, » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Parle-lui de l'école. »_

_Charlie hocha la tête, et commença à parler. La voix du garçon résonna alors qu'il racontait à son père chaque détail de ses derniers mois. Tout d'abord, c'était comme si Charlie n'avait aucun effet... mais les yeux de Jack changeaient leur concentration. Lentement, mais ça arrivait. Sara retint sa respiration lorsque son mari tendit une main vers son fils._

oOoOoOo

Sam ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Assise avec son supérieur, lui tenant la main ! Elle devait être folle, non ?

Quelque chose en cet homme l'attirait. Il paraissait si froid, si seul. Sa peine était presque palpable. Sam savait qu'elle parcourait un terrain dangereux... mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêtée auparavant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Cette fois, il y eut l'ombre d'une froideur. Il exhala, brusquement, essayant d'avaler de l'air comme s'il allait pleurer. Sam serra la main qu'elle tenait toujours.

« Mon fils... Charlie... s'est tiré une balle... avec mon arme. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Sara ne l'a laissé hors de sa vue que pendant un instant... il a dû aller directement dans notre chambre et... Je gardais une arme dans la maison uniquement pour elle... J'étais si souvent parti. »

Il ne put en dire davantage. D'après l'expression de son visage, il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout cela. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, tout d'abord Sam pensa qu'il pleurait, mais il n'y avait pas de larmes scintillantes sur ses joues.

« Et vous vouliez simplement mourir aussi, » murmura Sam.

O'Neill la dévisagea, mais Sam le remarqua à peine. Elle pensait à un autre jour... un jour où son père était rentré à la maison en pleurant.

« Je le veux toujours, » admit-il.

« C'est pourquoi ils vous ont demandé de commander cette mission... parce que vous étiez suicidaire ? »

« Bienvenue à l'USAF, Capitaine. »

« C'est horrible. »

« J'ai fait pire. »

Le sourire qu'il offrit n'était pas agréable.

« J'ai voulu mourir, une fois, » Sam s'entendit-elle confesser. « Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre avec le rasoir de mon père. Je l'ai tenu sur mon poignet pendant presque une heure... Vous savez, je suis restée simplement à le regarder et à le regarder... »

« Si c'est un appel à de la compassion... »

« Quand mon père est rentré à la maison, j'ai dit que je découpais des légumes et que le couteau avait glissé. »

Elle haussa les épaules, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment qu'il la crût ou pas. Il prit doucement sa main valide et la retourna pour que son poignet soit vers le dessus. La preuve était là, à peine visible. Elle sentit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait sa faiblesse passagère à quelqu'un... et c'était à un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que j'avais peur, je crois... et vous ? »

« Je ne voulais pas blesser Sara en le faisant dans sa maison... dans la chambre de Charlie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais un lâche. Alors, j'ai pensé laisser l'Air Force le faire à ma place... »

Ses yeux étaient soudés aux siens et malgré elle, Sam ne put se détourner. Son autre main vint entourer son visage, l'attirant plus près. Ce fut le plus pur, le plus doux et le plus innocent des baisers... terminé avant même qu'il n'ait débuté. Le geste avait touché quelque chose en son âme, un besoin d'un contact physique dont elle n'avait pas vraiment été consciente. Si elle se penchait en avant, juste un tout petit peu, elle pourrait…

« Je suis... désolé, » balbutia-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû... Je suis marié. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû... Vous êtes mon supérieur, » dit-elle au même moment.

Il sourit alors. Il était beau quand il souriait et Sam ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire. Elle baissa les yeux comme ses joues rougissaient.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, monsieur, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que je vous manquerai, Carter ? »

Elle rit, elle savait qu'il plaisantait... mais d'une drôle de façon... Elle se sentait connectée à cet homme d'une façon qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Son visage, ses yeux, ses mains... c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà connu intimement. Le baiser n'avait fait que confirmer ces sensations. La façon dont sa main s'était posée brièvement sur sa joue, brûlant sa peau. Ses lèvres, si douces, si tendres...

« Vous serez alors la seule, » termina-t-il.

« Et votre femme ? »

« Ce serait un soulagement. »

Il croyait honnêtement cela. Elle pouvait le dire par ses épaules avachies, la façon dont il fouillait ses poches, essayant de trouver ses cigarettes. Sam remarqua le paquet sur le sol et le lui tendit... mais Skaraa avait son briquet rendant l'exercice futile. Il y renonça, se réinstallant contre le mur pour attendre la nuit. A présent, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour se rendre compte qu'il allait aider ces gens. Après cela... elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle pourrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un... faire en sorte que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui. Non pas qu'il accepterait avec joie l'interférence, mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement rester assise et le regarder se détruire. Aucun doute que son père aurait quelques mots choisis pour dire sur le fait d'interférer dans quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas, mais c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle le faisait. Juste pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à supprimer de sa fille toutes les bribes de compassion. Non pas que son complexe de l'animal blessé ne lui ait pas apporté des problèmes auparavant... Jonas Hanson étant le point culminant, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'O'Neill était vraiment psychotique. De plus, elle n'était pas sur le point de coucher avec lui.

Cette pensée fut légèrement superflue lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la douleur dans son bras, la seconde était le lourd corps qui la recouvrait. Sam se tortilla un peu, essayant de se dégager de sa prise. O'Neill était toujours endormi, et bien que l'avoir si près fût agréable, Sam savait qu'elle devait le réveiller. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un les trouver ainsi.

« Monsieur, » commença-t-elle.

« Non... Sara... » marmonna-t-il. « Ca fait trop longtemps... s'il te plait... »

Sara... le nom de sa femme. Sa voix endormie semblait si perdue et blessée que c'était à peine si Sam put empêcher ses larmes de couler de ses yeux.

« Non, monsieur, c'est le Capitaine Carter, » dit-elle aussi doucement qu'elle put.

« Carter ? »

Il ouvrit ses yeux à ce moment-là, s'écartant d'elle et se mettant sur ses pieds tant bien que mal. Dès qu'elle put, Sam s'écarta vivement de lui, secouant son bras se faisant.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Sam les dents serrées.

« Allez trouver Kowalski... prenez un peu plus d'antidouleur. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Sam s'éloigna en hâte, donnant à O'Neill le temps dont il avait besoin pour recouvrer son calme. Il semblait y avoir une compréhension implicite... il ne signalerait pas ce petit manquement au règlement si elle ne le faisait pas... ce qui était absolument bien.

Absolument.

Bien.

oOoOoOo

Jack devait vraiment se rapprocher du feu pour allumer sa cigarette du matin. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il réussit à l'allumer.

Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente étaient difficiles et douloureux. L'accusation de Jackson, la dispute avec Kowalski... Carter... Dieu, ils l'avaient tant épuisé qu'il n'était guère plus qu'une épave, désirant raconter sa vie à n'importe qui. Carter... elle s'était assise là et tenu sa main... elle l'avait embrassé... dormi à ses côtés... Toutes ces choses qu'il avait tellement désirées de sa femme.

Il regarda à travers l'espace vers là où Carter se faisait mettre une attelle sur son bras. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, rougissant légèrement, lui offrant un sourire de sympathie. O'Neill exhala un soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient être OK. Elle n'allait pas faire un problème de son écart de conduite momentané.

Jack se rassit, jouissant de la brûlure de nicotine dans ses poumons. D'un côté de lui, Skaraa dessinait avec joie sur les murs de la caverne, de l'autre côté, Jackson et Share étaient plongés dans une conversation murmurée. Aucun moyen de deviner de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Bien pour Daniel. Au moins, quelqu'un obtiendra quelque chose de ce voyage. Même si fraterniser avec les autochtones n'était pas ce qu'il conseillait habituellement, Jack savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire renoncer le jeune homme. Au moins, Jackson semblait sincèrement attaché à Share. Jack se retrouva à regarder à nouveau les yeux de Carter... à regarder ce délicieux rougissement gagner ses traits encore une fois.

Son attention détournée, il ne remarqua pas Daniel bondir vers Skaraa.

« Le point d'origine ! » hurla-t-il.

« Jackson, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Kowalski.

« Trois lunes au-dessus de la pyramide ! »

« Ce symbole était sur la Porte des étoiles, » ajouta Carter. « Je me souviens de l'avoir vu. »

« Exactement... C'est le septième symbole... Nous rentrons chez nous ! »

Les indigènes n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont Daniel parlait, mais ils comprirent son enthousiasme. Le petit déjeuner avait un air de célébration.

La maison.

La maison. Sara. Charlie...

Jack n'était pas sûr de vouloir affronter cette réalité, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son équipe voulait rentrer et il ne leur refuserait pas cette opportunité. De plus, la nouvelle avait remis ce sourire sur le visage de Carter... celui qu'il avait appris à... aimer, beaucoup.

Mais tout d'abord, il devait rassembler le reste de ces gens et leur montrer ce qu'ils allaient vraiment combattre. Ils devaient arrêter de croire qu'ils faisaient face à des Dieux. D'accord, Râ avait peut-être une sorte de capacité accrue, mais le reste d'entre eux n'était que des hommes... et des hommes pouvaient être vaincus. Jack sourit à lui-même.

Kowalski avait eu raison. Ces enfants méritaient de se battre pour leur planète. Ils n'étaient pas Charlie. D'une certaine façon, ils n'étaient même pas des enfants... pas vraiment. Skaraa avait probablement travaillé dans les mines depuis qu'il était un petit enfant. Si Daniel et Kowalski le traitaient comme un adulte, il était temps que Jack en fasse de même. Il ne pouvait pas juger cette civilisation selon ses propres standards.

Il se leva, en écrasant sa cigarette. L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers lui... pour la première fois peut-être depuis que cette mission avait commencé, Jack O'Neill avait l'impression qu'il avait la maîtrise.

« OK, les enfants, » annonça-t-il, « voici ce que nous allons faire... »

oOoOoOo

Ils quittèrent leur cachette aux premières heures du jour. Vêtus de robes du désert, les voyageurs de la Terre étaient presque indiscernables des indigènes. Jack avait voulu que Carter reste en arrière, mais elle avait refusé... très énergiquement. Il gardait un œil sur elle, cependant, s'assurant que sa blessure n'allait pas les ralentir.

Le reste de la population était déjà en train de creuser le temps que l'équipe de Jack arrive. Mais il n'y avait pas de gardes... pas encore. Ils ne se montraient pas avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel.

C'était un travail de forçat. Comment quelqu'un résistait-il plus d'un jour ici... ? Quand Jack s'écroula devant un des gardes, son épuisement dû à la chaleur n'était pas entièrement feint. Le garde Horus lui hurla dessus, sans aucun doute lui disant de retourner travailler. Jack ne réagit pas. Il avait besoin que l'homme s'approche un peu plus. Son souhait fut exaucé... mais pas avant que le garde n'ait utilisé son fouet en travers du dos de Jack, coupant à travers le tissu de sa robe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de douleur et il fut, en grande partie, capable de la repousser au fond de sa conscience.

Se retournant lestement sur son dos, Jack sortit une lance de sous une des charrettes. Il roula sur ses pieds pointant l'arme. En même temps plusieurs travailleurs autour tirèrent des armes automatiques de sous leurs robes et les pointèrent sur le garde. Sans une once d'émotion visible sur son visage, Jack tira sur l'homme à bout portant.

Tout devint alors un peu confus. Kasuf criait sur Skaraa. Le garçon criait en retour son défi. En voyant la mort d'un de leurs dieux, les travailleurs se laissèrent tomber sur leurs genoux, gémissants de détresse... Sans aucun doute pensant à la vengeance que Râ réclamerait. Ce fut Daniel qui s'avança dans cette panique. Il hurla quelque chose dans le dialecte local, rendant silencieuse la foule. L'archéologue tourna alors son attention sur le garde à terre. Tâtonnant un peu, il passa ses doigts autour du casque, trouvant le mécanisme qui provoqua son retrait. Il cria alors quelque chose d'autre... leur montrant ce qui n'était rien de plus qu'un homme.

Un jacassement excité brisa le silence. Ce fut un instant stupéfiant lorsque l'illusion de l'esclavage fut enfin brisée.

oOoOoOo

Sam ne put ôter le grand sourire de son visage alors qu'ils s'avançaient d'un pas lourd vers la pyramide. O'Neill et Skaraa montés au sommet d'une des charrettes, en grande conversation. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils discutaient de stratégie... communiquant d'une façon que Sam ne pouvait même pas imaginer comprendre. Aucun des deux ne connaissait suffisamment la langue de l'autre pour parler de telles choses, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se comprenaient... en tout cas l'un avec l'autre. Le spectacle réchauffa son cœur. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était là le Jack O'Neill qu'elle avait été destinée à voir. Il n'était pas le même homme que celui qu'elle avait rencontré au mess à peine trois jours plus tôt.

« Carter, vous venez avec moi. Kowalski, Ferretti, restez dehors ici et surveillez nos arrières. Daniel, vous et Share venez avec nous... nous aurons peut-être besoin de vous pour parler à ces gars, » ordonna O'Neill.

Il donna une claque sur l'épaule de Skaraa et fit un clin d'œil à Sam avant de commencer à monter la rampe. Le petit groupe le suivit, tirant la charrette de minerai. A l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par un petit groupe de gardes Horus. Sam ressentit un petit frisson de peur alors qu'elle faisait face à l'ennemi. Elle agrippa l'arme qu'elle tenait sous sa robe, priant que cela fonctionne. Râ s'attendrait à du minerai. Avec un peu de chance, ils se retrouveraient à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait.

Mais quelque chose avait dû alerter les gardes. L'un d'eux s'avança, arrachant la capuche d'un des autochtones. Sam retint sa respiration, gardant sa tête baissée... avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un croit qu'elle était née sur ce monde. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle aurait dû rester à l'extérieur avec les autres. Le garde se déplaça, abaissant une autre capuche. O'Neill était le suivant dans la file. Elle le vit se tendre, se préparant pour ce qui allait arriver. Sam ne put que faire pareil. Quand il se déplaça, elle fit de même.

O'Neill sourit lorsqu'il fut démasqué, frappant le garde avec la crosse de son fusil. Une fusillade se déclencha dans la pièce. Incapable de caler son arme, Sam savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de toucher quelqu'un. A côté d'elle un des enfants tomba, victime d'un tir de lance. Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier s'il était en vie ou mort. La chambre se fermait... Un énorme bloc de pierre glissait en place, les piégeant à l'intérieur. Sans le soutien de Kowalski, ils étaient aussi bien morts, mais Sam continua de tirer. O'Neill avait abandonné son automatique et utilisait la lance... la technologie alien lui paraissant familière. Il était étrangement élégant alors qu'il éliminait le dernier des gardes, libérant leur chemin vers la Porte des étoiles.

Les murs de pierre tremblèrent. Au-dessus d'eux, des entrailles du vaisseau alien, les planeurs de la mort étaient lancés. Le premier instinct de Sam fut de se ruer à l'extérieur et d'aider ses camarades, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de sortir.

« Allons-y ! » cria O'Neill.

Il se mit en route vers la Porte et Sam se dépêcha derrière lui.

La bombe était là devant la Porte des étoiles. O'Neill s'agenouilla devant elle, ses doigts sûrs comme il enclenchait le mécanisme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda Daniel, alors que lui et Share les rejoignaient.

« Compléter cette mission, » répliqua sèchement O'Neill.

« Mais je pensais que nous étions d'accord de démanteler la Porte de l'autre côté. »

L'expression du Colonel s'adoucit légèrement.

« Nous le ferons. C'est votre boulot maintenant. Je vais rester ici et m'assurer ceci se déclenche. »

Sam savait qu'il parlait à elle aussi bien qu'à Daniel. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Ce n'était plus du suicide, O'Neill faisait son devoir. Avec un doux clic, il activa la bombe.

« Vous avez sept minutes, » leur dit-il.

L'attention rivée sur O'Neill, aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'approche du garde Horus.

« Daniel ! » cria Share d'une voix stridente.

Pivotant sur les talons, ils furent trop lents pour empêcher le garde de faire feu. Share s'écroula, l'arme qu'elle portait cliquetant sur le sol. Ce fut Daniel qui se déplaça le premier. Ses mains furent une masse indistincte alors qu'il ramassait la lance qu'O'Neill avait lâchée sur le sol, et tira sur le garde avec adresse.

Daniel se rua aux côtés de la femme, vérifiant frénétiquement ses signes vitaux, mais Sam savait qu'il était trop tard. Elle n'osa pas regarder O'Neill. Avant qu'elle ne puisse offrir un mot de condoléances, un autre bruit emplit la chambre. Une lumière descendit du plafond et Sam fit un pas involontaire en arrière alors que les anneaux de transfert s'activaient. Daniel souleva Share dans ses bras et la porta vers la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » cria O'Neill.

L'homme dévasté de douleur ne répondit pas.

« Jackson ? »

« Attendez-moi, » répondit Daniel alors que lui et Share s'évanouissaient.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, une autre silhouette prit leur place... un autre garde Horus. Celui-ci était différent. Son casque était plus décoré et sur sa main il portait un gantelet paré de griffes à l'apparence sinistre. Sur le dos du gant de métal, il y avait un bijou bleu qu'il avait utilisé pour activer les anneaux. Sam leva son arme et tira... seulement pour voir son tir ricocher sans dommage sur l'un des anneaux.

« Mon Colonel ! » hurla-t-elle, le suppliant de bouger à une distance plus sûre.

Mais le garde se déplaçait trop rapidement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer une autre rafale, O'Neill fut acculé au combat. L'autre homme était terriblement fort. Il tenait le Colonel à la gorge, faisant hésiter Sam.

L'armure du garde ne couvrait pas tout son corps et O'Neill réussit à planter son coude en un endroit sensible. Il se libéra d'une torsion, permettant à Sam de tirer à nouveau. Elle s'autorisa à crier alors qu'elle utilisait son bras blessé... mais elle devait faire en sorte que ce tir soit efficace.

Le garde tomba en arrière, atterrissant avec un bruit sourd métallique.

« Ca va ? » haleta O'Neill.

« Oui... et vous ? »

« Oui. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, en silence, pendant quelques secondes avant qu'O'Neill ne reporte son attention sur la bombe. Il restait quatre minutes.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que Daniel sera parti ? » demanda Sam.

« Tout ce que je sais est que... un instant Daniel était mort puis il ne l'était plus. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé, mais Râ doit avoir une sorte de boîte surprise dans ce vaisseau. »

« Vous pensez qu'il peut sauver Share ? »

« Je l'espère. »

Le mouvement fut si léger qu'elle le vit à peine. Une seconde elle parlait à O'Neill, la seconde suivante elle le poussait hors du chemin alors que le garde Horus levait l'arme que Share avait lâchée...

« Jack ! »

Il sentit le corps heurter sa poitrine. Carter n'était pas une femme particulièrement grosse, mais il y avait une grande vivacité dans la poussée. Son visage toucha la pierre du sol, ébranlant quelques dents. Jack était sur le point de se plaindre quand il entendit l'arme se décharger. Le corps de Sam atterrit au-dessus du sien... mou et terriblement sans vie.

« Carter ! Dieu non ! » s'entendit-il hurler.

Toute la colère qu'il avait réprimée dans son cœur fit soudain irruption à la surface. Pendant deux ans, il avait contenue cette rage, refusant de s'y abandonner, refusant de la laisser le contrôler. L'effort l'avait presque conduit à la destruction. Plus maintenant. Avec un hurlement issu des profondeurs de son âme, il se jeta sur le garde. L'autre homme était plus fort, mais Jack avait la fureur pour lui. Il ne s'arrêterait pas tant que l'un d'eux ne soit mort.

Jack ne ressentait plus la douleur. Le gantelet portant les griffes faisait des ravages sur son dos et ses membres, mais il le remarqua à peine. Pas après pas, il repoussait le garde en arrière. Après avoir distribué un coup particulièrement féroce, il se retrouva en train de se précipiter vers la bombe, essayant à présent frénétiquement d'arrêter le mécanisme. Le garde le ramena en arrière.

Son corps commençait à fatiguer, mais il avait un dernier coup dans la manche... il repoussa le garde vers les anneaux de transfert. Alors que le garde trébuchait sur ses propres pieds, tombant en arrière, Jack posa son pied sur le gantelet, activant les anneaux de transfert.

« Envoie mes amitiés à ton connard de roi ! »

Les anneaux descendirent, Jack maintenant le garde en place jusqu'à la dernière seconde, s'écartant d'une roulade avant que sa propre tête ne soit détachée de son corps. Il resta étendu sur le sol, sa respiration haletante. La lumière s'effaça, révélant Daniel... et une femme vivante dans ses bras. Jack eut un serrement de gorge. Carter était toujours étendu là où elle était tombée, son corps tordu et froissé. En chancelant, il se porta à ses côtés.

Très doucement, Daniel posa Share au sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-il.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

Jack écarta les cheveux blonds de son visage. Il n'osa pas chercher un pouls. Au-dessus le vaisseau de Râ décollait, mais il aurait fallu plus qu'un petit tremblement de terre pour perturber sa contemplation du beau visage immobile de Carter.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Daniel.

« Quoi ? »

« La bombe. »

Quittant Sam, Jack retourna à la bombe, sortant la clé pour la désarmer.

« Jack ! »

« Je sais, Daniel ! Ils ont dû le bloquer le mécanisme d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Le décompte ne s'était pas arrêté. Jack regarda vers les anneaux de transport, puis Daniel.

« J'ai une idée ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Attendez une seconde... » commença à protester Daniel.

« Daniel... ! »

« Si nous détruisons le vaisseau, nous ne pourrons pas sauver Sam. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour faire autre chose... Sam... Sam le comprendra. »

Jack croyait vraiment cela. Détruire Râ serait plus important pour cette femme que de sauver sa propre vie. Il se fichait de ce que Daniel pensait. Ensemble, ils déplacèrent la bombe en position et activèrent les anneaux.

Sa tâche accomplie, Jack s'autorisa à retourner aux côtés de Sam. A son intense soulagement, ses doigts tremblants trouvèrent des signes de vie. Il la souleva avec précaution dans ses bras et la porta à l'extérieur. Daniel et Share suivirent, ne disant pas un mot.

La pierre ne bloquait plus le passage et ils étaient libres de partir. Dans le ciel, les derniers restes du vaisseau de Râ flamboyèrent dans la non-existence. Tout ce dont Jack était conscient était la femme qui reposait dans ses bras, respirant toujours, son cœur continuant de battre...

Il entendit à peine les acclamations et les cris de joie d'un peuple qui se retrouvait brusquement libre.

oOoOoOo

La pièce était illuminée par une seule torche. Un petit feu brûlait dans un coin, remplissant la pièce de sa fragrance. Elle pouvait entendre les faibles bruits de musique, des gens acclamer, rire.

Sam changea de position dans le lit. Rien ne semblait faire mal, mais elle n'en savait pas la raison. Elle se souvenait que son bras avait été cassé, de s'être fait tirer dessus... alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas plus mal ? Simplement pour tester sa théorie, elle tenta de se lever... seulement pour se retrouver avec une paire de solides mains la repousser doucement sur le matelas.

« Pas si vite, » exhorta O'Neill.

« Soif... » réussit-elle à dire.

« Tenez. »

Il glissa une main à l'arrière de son cou, levant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse boire l'eau qu'il offrait. Elle aurait tout avalé d'un trait, si O'Neill l'avait laissée faire. Il s'assura qu'elle ne prenne que de petites gorgées.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De retour à la cité. Ils vous ont donné quelque chose pour alléger la douleur. Vous allez probablement vous sentir un peu dans les vapes pendant un moment. »

Sam hocha la tête, fermant ses yeux une fois de plus. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sut instinctivement que c'était plus tard. Les bruits des gens avaient diminué.

« Mon Colonel ? » appela-t-elle.

« Je suis ici. »

« J'ai froid. »

Une autre couverture fut enroulée autour de son corps.

« Essayez de dormir encore un peu plus. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il posa une main sur son front. Elle aimait ses mains... elles étaient très apaisantes. Dans son état perplexe, elle commença à imaginer ces mains errer partout sur son corps.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous allez dormir aussi ? »

« Peut-être. »

C'était Kowalski.

« Je pourrais rester avec elle... »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Jack...

« J'ai dit non ! Pour l'amour du ciel Charlie, elle m'a sauvé la vie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Sans mentionner le fait que nous avons besoin d'elle pour refaire fonctionner cette fichue Porte. »

La Porte ? Ca doit être pour cela qu'elle était toujours ici et non à l'infirmerie de la base. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec celle-ci ? Est-ce que les coordonnées de Daniel étaient fausses ? Tandis que les deux hommes parlaient, Sam réussit à se redresser elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Porte ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit de dormir, » avertit O'Neill.

Ignorant complètement O'Neill, Sam parla directement à l'autre homme.

« Kowalski, qu'est-il arrivé à la Porte ? »

« Hé ! »

« Vous pensez que l'un de nous a une idée ? » ajouta Kowalski. « Allez, Carter, je pensais que vous étiez censée être maligne. »

Sam balança sa jambe par-dessus le bord du lit et se leva. Elle oscilla un peu et O'Neill saisit ses bras.

« Retournez dans ce lit, Capitaine... et c'est un ordre. »

« Non, monsieur ! »

« Non, monsieur ? »

« Je peux réparer la porte, mon Colonel. »

« Je suis certain que vous le pouvez, mais il est l'équivalent de 3 AM. Ca peut attendre jusqu'au matin. »

« 3 AM ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

Il l'aida à se rasseoir, la recouchant sur les oreillers. Il prit ensuite la couverture et la borda à nouveau. Kowalski regarda tout cet échange avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage, comme s'il connaissait quelque grand secret, mais n'allait pas le révéler. Sam était trop fatiguée pour essayer de découvrir ce que c'était. Quand elle regarda à nouveau, l'autre homme était parti et elle était seule avec son supérieur.

« Ce que vous avez fait était complètement stupide, » murmura O'Neill.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

« Eh bien... merci... et Capitaine ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Si vous contestez à nouveau un de mes ordres, je vais fouetter vos fesses. Et je me fiche de savoir combien elles sont belles. »

« Vous pensez que j'ai de belles fesses ? »

« A demain. »

Sam s'endormit avec un sourire sur le visage.

oOoOoOo

Le colonel fut fidèle à sa parole. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin suivant, elle fut emmenée à la Porte des étoiles. Daniel Jackson était déjà là, avec Share. L'homme avait une expression complètement perplexe sur son visage... donnant à Sam une assez bonne idée de ce dont il avait fait la nuit dernière... et durant les trois nuits précédentes s'il fallait en croire O'Neill. Sam avait été inconsciente plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait pensé. Elle avait toujours beaucoup mal. A peine surprenant étant donné l'ampleur de ses blessures. Elle avait été chanceuse. La balle qu'elle s'était prise n'avait provoqué aucun dommage sérieux... bien qu'elle allait probablement avoir une longue période de congé médical lorsqu'ils rentreraient... s'ils rentraient.

« Je pense que ceci est ce qu'ils utilisent pour la contrôler, » disait Daniel, montrant du doigt un appareil circulaire. « Les symboles sont identiques à ceux sur la porte, donc je suppose que vous n'avez qu'à les composer. »

« Mais ça ne marche pas. »

« Non. »

Sam examina l'appareil. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Si un de ces appareils avait été trouvé lors de la fouille à Gizeh, la Porte de la Terre aurait probablement été activée beaucoup plus tôt. »

« Alors, vous pouvez la réparer ? » demanda Ferretti.

Le ton de sa voix lui rappelait celui qu'il avait utilisé quand il parlait à Daniel, au début de leur arrivée. Sam se permit un petit sourire.

« Oui... je peux, » répondit-elle. « La Porte est comme un superconducteur géant. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est une source d'énergie. »

Elle chercha... une source d'énergie... plus facile à dire qu'à faire, étant donné le niveau technologique ici. Son regard tomba sur leur équipement... lequel était toujours éparpillé autour du pied de la porte. Le FRED avait une batterie, mais pourrait-il fournir assez d'énergie ? Qu'importe... ça valait le coup d'essayer. Puisque sa main était toujours immobilisée, Sam resta en arrière et donna les ordres. Elle avait fait dépouiller l'appareil d'adressage par Ferretti et Kowalski, puis elle leur fit connecter la batterie du FRED.

O'Neill observa l'activité avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Ca prendra peut-être un moment, » avertit-elle. « Les conducteurs de la porte doivent être chargés avant que nous puissions l'utiliser. »

« C'est très bien, » lui dit-il.

Incapable de rester sur ses pieds plus longtemps, Sam se retrouva en train de glisser au pied du mur le plus proche.

« Carter ? Ca va ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Je crois que oui. »

« Ecoutez, ceci n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour mentionner cela, mais Daniel ne va pas revenir avec nous. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où l'archéologue se tenait avec Share. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise.

« Le Général West ne va pas être très heureux de ça, » dit-elle.

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi nous n'allons pas le lui dire. »

« Monsieur ? Etes-vous en train demander ce que je pense que vous demandez ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

« Falsifier le rapport... ! »

« Vous savez ce qui arrivera si nous disons au Général ce qui s'est vraiment passé ici. Peu importe que Râ soit mort. Ils verront la Porte d'ici comme une menace et enverront une autre bombe à travers. Nous ne pouvons laisser cela arriver. »

Sam se mordit sa lèvre. Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Si quelqu'un découvrait... mais d'un autre côté, elle faisait confiance au jugement d'O'Neill. Il avait probablement raison sur ce qui arriverait.

« Monsieur, et s'ils réessaient d'établir le contact. Si la porte ici fonctionne toujours, ils sauront que nous avons menti, » questionna-t-elle.

« Je suppose que nous demanderons à Daniel de l'enterrer. C'est ce que les anciens Egyptiens ont fait et ça a semblé fonctionner. »

« Ca empêcherait certainement à la matière de se re-matérialiser. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sans importance. »

« Pensez-y simplement, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Il l'avait placée dans une position très délicate. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour demander, mais ce serait difficile. Ils allaient vraiment devoir s'accorder sur leur histoire.

« Je crois que ça marche ! » annonça Ferretti, montrant la Porte.

Les chevrons brillaient. O'Neill passa un bras sous les épaules de Sam et l'aida à se lever.

« Bravo, Sam ! » Kowalski lui fit un grand sourire.

« Votre tour, Daniel, » dit O'Neill.

S'avançant, Jackson enfonça les symboles.

« Restez à l'écart du kawoosh, » avertit Sam.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Daniel.

« Ca désintégrera tout ce qu'il touche. »

« Oh. »

« Kawoosh ? » demanda O'Neill.

« C'est un terme technique, monsieur. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Rentrons chez nous, » répondit-il, doucement.

oOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le retour fut embrouillé. Des années plus tard, Jack ne voyait ce jour que par flashs. La Porte s'activant. Daniel disant au revoir...

Personne ne s'attendait à leur retour. Cela fut pleinement évident à la seconde où ils rentrèrent. Des équipes d'hommes surgirent de nulle part, vêtus de tenues antiradiation, agitant des détecteurs. C'était tout ce que O'Neill pouvait faire pour se faire entendre. Carter avait été sacrément secouée par le voyage. Elle s'écroula sur la rampe, abandonnant finalement le combat pour rester lucide. C'était dix minutes avant que les équipes médicales ne réussissent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle fut brusquement entraînée dans une direction pendant que Jack, Ferretti et Kowalski étaient emmenés dans une autre.

Il avait laissé tomber le sujet concernant le rapport, ne voulant pas la pousser à briser le règlement. Ferretti et Kowalski avaient déjà accepté. Ils ne diraient rien à personne sans son ordre direct. Carter était différente. Elle n'était pas des Forces Spéciales, et il se demandait si elle comprenait vraiment le code non écrit qui existait entre les hommes.

Le débriefing fut long et... ennuyeux... il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Jack ne fit pas attention à tout ce qui n'était pas directement lié à lui. Il se demandait ce que Sara faisait. Il y avait tant de choses à lui dire, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Rentrer à la maison allait être agréable. Il lui offrirait des fleurs, lui préparerait un repas et lui dirait... quoi ? Qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il voulait réessayer ? Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il espérait que les mots lui viendraient quand il la reverrait. D'une certaine façon, il souhaitait qu'elle fût ici, là maintenant. Il y avait tant de choses dans sa vie qu'il n'avait pas été capable de lui parler et tout ceci devrait être encore un secret.

Après un examen médical, et quelques aiguilles dans ses fesses, il fut enfin autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il passa voir Carter avant de partir, mais elle avait déjà été transférée à l'hôpital de l'Air Force. L'équipement médical dans Cheyenne Mountain était au mieux le strict nécessaire. Après tout, c'était censé n'être qu'un centre de recherche. Peu importe, il passerait la voir une autre fois... après qu'il aurait vu Sara.

Sortant de la montagne, il fut surpris à quel point tout semblait vert. Après une semaine à ne voir que du sable, sa planète natale paraissait... magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce fait auparavant. Drôle comment le fait d'être catapulté à l'autre bout de l'univers changeait votre perception. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à chez lui lentement, sans aucune hâte, organisant comment il allait saluer sa femme.

La maison était comme il l'avait laissée. Rien n'avait vraiment changé durant les deux années, depuis que Charlie était mort. Les jouets de son fils toujours éparpillé dans le jardin... c'était une chose qui devait changer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait oublier, mais avoir toutes ces affaires autour n'allait pas aider. Ils devraient peut-être déménager... trouver quelque part où le fantôme de Charlie ne traînerait pas dans chaque coin. S'il fermait les yeux, Jack pouvait encore entendre le rire. Il lutta contre la vague de mélancolie. Elle n'allait pas le vaincre. Plus cette fois.

« Sara ! » appela-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Jack déambula à travers les pièces, criant son nom.

« Sara ! »

Il était tôt, elle n'était peut-être pas encore rentrée. Jack alla au réfrigérateur et se retrouva avec une bière. Il n'avait pas acheté de fleurs, mais il pouvait encore lui faire le dîner. Il n'était pas un grand cuisinier, mais n'importe qui pouvait préparer une sauce pour les pâtes. Si Sara avait eu une longue journée, elle apprécierait vraiment que la nourriture soit sur la table en rentrant. Son travail les avait entretenus à travers les années quand il en avait été incapable. Eh bien, tout cela allait changer. Il n'avait pas encore décidé tout à fait ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'allait pas être aussi dépendant de sa femme, cela au moins était certain. Appelez-le un type vieux jeu.

Sifflant, il commença à hacher les oignons et à écraser l'ail. Il y avait des tomates dans le frigo, des herbes... ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait fait cela et ça lui donna un absurde sentiment de bien-être. Jack dut aller à l'épicerie pour acheter les pâtes et il prit également une bouteille de vin. Il ajouta une bonne rasade de vin dans la sauce avant d'en verser deux verres et les posa sur la table. Tout allait être parfait. Allant à la fenêtre, il baissa les yeux sur la rue, espérant voir la voiture de Sara. Elle était vraiment en retard... bien sûr, elle pouvait avoir fait d'autres plans pour la soirée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait dit quand il serait de retour... ou s'il rentrerait.

Il se saisit d'une autre bière et se rassit sur le canapé pour l'attendre. Un match de baseball avait distrait son attention pendant un temps, mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne réalise que sa femme ne rentrerait pas. Tout d'abord, il paniqua, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner rationnellement. Son premier instinct fut de commencer à téléphoner aux hôpitaux... mais rapidement il se raisonna qu'il y avait plein d'autres endroits où elle pouvait être.

Jack commença en appelant leurs amis communs, supposant qu'elle avait peut-être été invitée à dîner à l'extérieur. La plupart des personnes semblèrent étonnées de l'entendre. Apparemment ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à aucun d'eux, mais sa recherche fut vaine. Personne ne semblait savoir où était Sara. En dernier recourt, il appela son père. Lui et le père de Sara ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus. Jack soupçonnait que c'était quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Sara avait été enceinte lorsqu'il l'avait épousée. Sa famille ne lui avait accordé aucune indulgence d'avoir fait ce qui devait être fait.

Le téléphone sembla sonner éternellement avant qu'une femme n'y réponde, « Allô ? »

« Sara ? »

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez.

« Sara ? Chérie ? » répéta-t-il.

« Jack ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es revenu ? »

« Oui... Sara... quand rentres-tu à la maison ? »

« Je ne rentre pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es parti, Jack. As-tu une idée de ce que cela m'a fait ? »

« Sara, je sais que tu as dû faire face à beaucoup de choses, mais crois-moi... je vais mieux maintenant. »

« Alors, c'est ça ? Tu as simplement oublié que notre fils est mort ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel... bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié. »

Il y eut un autre silence, mais cette fois Jack pouvait entendre de petits bruits. Pleurait-elle ?

« Jack, » son père avait visiblement pris le combiné.

« Je suis là. »

« Sara reste ici pour le moment. Je te suggère de rester éloigné pendant un moment. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, j'obtiendrai un arrêt de la cour. Au revoir, Jack. »

Jack fixa le téléphone, incapable de croire ce qui s'était passé. Sara l'avait quitté ? Non ! Pas maintenant, pas quand il était enfin capable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait dû être en colère, mais il ne ressentit rien. Il erra à travers la maison jetant le repas non touché à la poubelle, remplissant le lave-vaisselle, fermant les portes, éteignant les lumières. Il ne dormit pas dans leur lit. Ca ne semblait pas correct sans Sara à ses côtés. La chambre d'ami n'était pas préparée, mais il s'en fichait. Après les derniers jours, n'importe quel lit était le bienvenu.

Il dormit pendant des heures. Se réveillant quand le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Jack se doucha et s'habilla, toujours enveloppé dans le calme surnaturel qui était descendu sur lui la nuit précédente. Il quitta la maison, conduisant autour de la ville, incapable de décider quoi faire. La Porte des étoiles, Abydos, Skaraa, tout semblait comme... le produit d'une imagination dérangée. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il termina son errance à l'hôpital de l'Air Force, il voulait se prouver que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

Sam était dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, donnant sur les jardins. Elle accueillit Jack avec un sourire... ce qui le fit se sentir immédiatement un peu mieux.

« Mon Colonel, monsieur... sont-elles pour moi ? » dit-elle.

Se sentant légèrement embarrassé, Jack lui tendit les fleurs qu'il avait achetées sur le chemin.

« Elles sont magnifiques, monsieur. »

« Laissez tomber le 'monsieur', Carter. Vous n'êtes plus sous mes ordres. C'est Jack. »

« D'accord... et Jack... »

« Oui ? »

« C'est Sam. »

« Bien... Sam. »

Il s'assit, incapable de penser à dire autre chose. Carter... Sam... semblait beaucoup mieux. Son bras était maintenant proprement éclissé, et elle avait un bandage couvrant la blessure par balle.

« Alors... ? »

« Alors ? »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Mieux, merci. »

« Bien. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oh oui... Sara est partie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je suis rentré, elle était déjà partie. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. »

Jack ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui disait cela. Il avait simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Sam était la seule personne à qui il pouvait penser.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Trouver quelque part ailleurs pour vivre pour commencer... Je ne pense pas que rester dans cette maison serait bien. »

Pour commencer, il y avait une arme chargée sous le matelas dans la chambre de son fils. Bien que Jack fût presque certain qu'il avait dépassé l'état suicidaire, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de placer trop de tentation sur son chemin.

« Ecoutez, je vais être coincée ici pendant deux semaines... juste au cas où j'aurais attrapé une sorte de maladie alien... si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester chez moi, » offrit Sam.

« Je ne pourrais pas. »

« Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez résolu vos problèmes. »

Jack refoula l'envie de lui hurler dessus. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était la pitié. Mais l'offre de Sam avait été faite en toute innocence, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je pense ce que j'ai dit, monsieur. Et vous me feriez une faveur, » continua-t-elle.

Il ne manqua pas de noter qu'elle était revenue au mode formel, mais elle avait raison. Et il ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée d'emménager dans un motel. Trop de tentation de faire quelque chose de stupide. Au moins s'il s'occupait de la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, il se sentirait obligé de garder la place, et lui-même, dans un certain ordre.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous me faites confiance avec vos affaires, Sam ? » demanda-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai une assurance. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Elle prit ses clés sur la table de chevet, les tendant à Jack.

« Et si vous pouviez nourrir le chat... »

« Voilà, maintenant vos motivations sont claires. Vous vouliez juste que je m'occupe du chat. »

« Schrödinger est un solitaire... »

« Schrödinger ? Ca paraît logique. Est-ce que vous pensez à autre chose que la physique ? »

« Pas si je peux éviter. »

oOoOoOo

_Il se cogna contre elle, son visage craquant en un sourire. Sara accueillit son mari d'un baiser. Il était à la maison plus tôt qu'elle ne s'y attendait, une bonne surprise. _

_« Regarde ce qui est arrivé de l'école, aujourd'hui, » sourit-elle, lui tendant une photo. Jack était occupé à mordiller son cou, mais il s'écarta suffisamment pour regarder la photo._

_C'était Charlie, un grand sourire sur son visage. Le garçon ressemblait tellement à son père... Jack plaça un autre baiser derrière son oreille._

_« Est-ce que Charlie est prêt ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Il courait autour d'ici il y a une minute... »_

_Le coup de feu résonna. Les deux adultes se levèrent, le choc et la peur les immobilisant pendant quelques précieuses secondes. Jack fut le premier à bouger, se précipitant vers la maison. Sara ne put empêcher un cri déchirant de sortir de sa gorge..._

_« Charlie !!! »_

_Elle courut dans sa chambre. Jack était déjà là, penché sur le corps de Charlie._

_« Il est toujours en vie, » souffla-t-il._

_Il souleva le garçon dans ses bras et disparut dans l'escalier. Sara était juste derrière lui, mais il sembla à peine le remarquer. Si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il faisait, Jack serait parti avec la voiture sans elle. Elle s'assit à l'arrière, berçant Charlie dans ses bras._

_« Ne devrions-nous pas attendre les services d'urgences ? » demanda Sara._

_« Pas le temps. Continue de presser sur la blessure. »_

_Jack était passé en mode militaire, dictant des ordres alors qu'il conduisait vers l'hôpital, son visage anormalement calme. Sara fut à peine assez cohérente pour suivre ses instructions. _

oOoOoOo

Jenny avait acheté de la glace. Les deux femmes étaient assises dans la cuisine, longtemps après que le père de Sara soit allé au lit, essayant de refaire le monde.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime plus Jack, c'est juste que... »

« De ne pas savoir quand il va te quitter à nouveau ? »

« Oui. »

Sara se versa un autre verre de vin.

« Toi et Frank êtes différents. Vous avez quelque chose de vraiment spécial, » continua-t-elle.

« Toi et Jack aussi. »

« Plus maintenant. Je le regarde et tout ce que je vois c'est Charlie. »

« Tu en veux toujours à Jack ? »

« Non... Je n'arrive simplement pas à oublier. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle en voulait à Jack, elle lui en voudrait toujours... pour la mort de Charlie, pour avoir détruit leur mariage... pour avoir refusé de lui parler. C'était cela qui était différent avec Jenny et Frank, ils avaient de vraies conversations. Quand Frank revenait d'une mission, il ne se renfermait pas pendant des jours. Jack pouvait être très, très doux. Il lui apportait des fleurs, lui faisait à dîner... pourtant, il ne lui disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle se demanda si cela serait arrivé tout de même, si la mort de Charlie n'avait pas simplement hâté l'inévitable. Combien de temps aurait-elle pu supporter Jack. Il avait vu tant de choses, vécu tant d'horreurs, et Sara était incapable de l'aider. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même... Jack n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

« Je vais divorcer, » annonça-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jenny.

« Je ne peux pas revivre cela. »

« Jack prendra peut-être sa retraite... »

« Ca serait toujours pareil. Il y retournerait... dès qu'ils l'appelleraient. J'aurais dû le faire quand Charlie est mort. De toute façon, la semaine dernière tu me disais que j'étais mieux sans lui. Décide-toi. »

« Je... simplement je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras. Promets-moi que tu y réfléchiras. »

« La réflexion est faite. Ca doit se terminer. »

C'était peut-être le vin, mais à cet instant, Sara était certaine. Jack disait qu'il avait changé... mais elle avait entendu cela avant. Non, la séparation était la meilleure chose pour tous les deux. Elle pourrait alors reprendre sa vie, et Jack pourrait descendre dans la fosse, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'il creuserait pour lui-même la prochaine fois que l'Air Force l'appellerait.

oOoOoOo

Jack avait déjà trouvé un autre endroit pour vivre le temps que Sam soit autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. Elle s'avoua ressentir une petite déception. C'était agréable de revenir à la maison et de trouver quelqu'un qui l'attendait, même s'il avait ses bagages faits.

La maison qu'il avait achetée était un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Une maison plein pied, en bois, dont il avait était très fier de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle était belle. Malgré le manque de meubles, la maison semblait chaleureuse, confortable et très... Jack. Des sols en parquet, une cheminée en pierre, un grand jardin, une terrasse à l'arrière. Ils sortirent en ville ensuite et choisirent les meubles. Jack n'avait pas vraiment d'idées, mais Sam trouva un grand et joli canapé, deux fauteuils, et lui commanda un lit. Il haussa les sourcils à la structure en fer forgé, mais passa sa carte de crédit sans plainte. Certaines des affaires de son ancienne maison étaient à lui. Une table et une armoire qui avaient appartenu à sa grand-mère, des tentures et des tapis qu'il avait ramenés au retour des missions en Europe centrale. Ils les mirent en place dès qu'ils purent. Jack dormit sur le canapé en attendant que son lit soit livré.

C'était amusant, presque comme s'ils étaient mariés sans les ennuis d'avoir un mari. Malgré les apparences, Sam avait des talents domestiques et Jack parut plutôt heureux de la laisser placer les meubles. Elle soupçonna que c'était seulement sa manière de rendre la maison aussi différente que possible. La seule chose qu'il insista concernait son fils. Il ne désirait rien dans sa maison qui lui rappellerait Charlie. Sam n'essaya pas d'insister sur le sujet... sentant que ce n'était vraiment pas sa place. Les problèmes émotionnels de Jack étaient quelque chose dans laquelle elle ne voulait pas vraiment être impliquée. Elle avait eu assez à faire avec le dernier homme dans sa vie...

Woah. D'où diable venait cette pensée ? Sam s'arrêta au milieu de ce qu'elle faisait, le lit de Jack. C'était cinglé. Voici qu'elle aidait un homme à ramasser les morceaux de sa vie et elle fantasmait gaiement sur ce que ça serait d'être avec lui. Elle lissa le coton du drap, utilisant l'action pour se distraire. Jack O'Neill était un homme très attirant, mais il avait besoin d'elle comme une amie, pas comme une maîtresse. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment quelque chose en commun... à part l'Air Force... l'observation des étoiles... le hockey... les vieux films de Judy Garland... Sam grogna pour elle-même. C'était mauvais, très, très mauvais.

Cela faisait juste un peu plus d'un mois depuis leur retour à travers la Porte des étoiles. Sam avait passé deux semaines à l'hôpital, et Jack lui avait rendu visite tous les jours. Autant elle essayait de se raisonner, elle savait qu'elle était au bord de ressentir de profonds sentiments pour son ancien supérieur.

« Hé, Sam ? » appela la voix de Jack. Sam jeta le couvre-lit sur le lit et s'occupa à l'étendre.

« Par ici ! » cria-t-elle en réponse.

Il entra dans la chambre, ses bras chargés de quelque chose ressemblant à un patchwork.

« Vous êtes complètement installé, » continua-t-elle. « Je ferais mieux de partir. »

« Une dernière chose. Vous me donnez un coup de main avec ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam prit l'autre bout de la courtepointe et l'aida à l'étendre sur le lit.

« Wow... c'est magnifique, Jack, » souffla-t-elle.

« Je l'ai toujours pensé. Ma grand-mère l'a faite pour ma mère. C'est resté dans une boîte au grenier ces dix dernières années, mais j'ai pensé que maintenant que j'ai cette nouvelle maison, pourquoi pas ? »

La courtepointe était dominée par des carrés rouges et bleus, de teintes toutes différentes, parfois alternés par d'autres couleurs. Jack s'assit sur le lit et montra un des carrés blancs, Sam se retrouva agenouillée à côté de lui pour regarder de plus près...

« Ceci vient de la robe de mariage de ma grand-mère, ceci de celle de ma mère... euh... ça c'est la première robe de fête que ma mère a eu, ça de sa robe de bal de fin d'année... »

« Ca a dû prendre des années. »

« Oui, elle y travaillait encore quand j'étais enfant, et ma mère et mon père l'avaient sur leur lit depuis des années. Quand ma mère est morte, Papa me l'a donnée. Je crois qu'il pensait que je la passerais... »

A cet instant, la voix de Jack s'étrangla un peu. Sam savait déjà que c'était un signe d'ennuis à venir, aussi elle ne hâta pas l'issue.

« C'est vraiment beau, Jack. Et elle s'accorde très bien ici... maintenant nous devons trouver des rideaux bleu sombre pour que ça s'accorde. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ceux que l'ancien propriétaire a laissés ? »

« Ils sont marron boueux... »

« Et ? »

Sam saisit un oreiller et frappa Jack sur la tête avec. Il répliqua en nature et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent de rire sur le lit. « D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que vous voulez, » haleta-t-il, reconnaissant sa défaite.

« C'est mieux. »

Elle se redressa seulement pour se retrouver entraînée en arrière, coincée sous le corps plus lourd de Jack. Sam poussa un cri perçant alors qu'il commençait à la chatouiller.

« Stop ! » dit-elle, trouvant difficile de respirer.

« On peut flanquer une correction, mais on ne peut pas le subir ? »

« Pas davantage. »

Il fit courir à nouveau ses doigts le long de ses côtes, la faisant pousser des cris aigus...

« Bonjour, Jack... »

La troisième voix les prit tous les deux par surprise. Jack sauta hors du lit, se retournant pour faire face à la femme.

« Sara ! » souffla-t-il.

« La porte était ouverte... » commença-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

La remarque était visiblement dirigée vers Sam, qui se redressa prudemment, réarrangeant les vêtements qui s'étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre froissés. Elle avait l'intention de faire une sortie aussi digne que possible, mais Sara l'en empêcha.

« Je voulais seulement te donner ceci, » continua l'autre femme, tendant à Jack une large enveloppe.

« Quoi ? Sara... »

« Je pensais que c'était mieux que... tu saches. »

« Sara, ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble. »

« Vraiment ? Jack, ce que tu fais à partir de maintenant ne me concerne pas. Je te verrai au tribunal. »

« Attendez, Madame O'Neill... » commença Sam.

Mais Sara l'ignora. Sam était sur le point de suivre l'autre femme, mais Jack allongea une main pour l'arrêter.

« Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, » dit-il. « Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Il semblait totalement résigné à la situation.

« Si je lui parle... » protesta Sam.

« Non. »

« Mais... »

« Non. »

Jack devint silencieux. Fixant l'enveloppe dans ses mains.

« Je ferais mieux de partir, » dit Sam. « Je serai à la base si vous voulez parler. »

Elle espérait qu'il lui demande de rester, mais il ne dit rien. En fait, elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué son départ. Sam avait espéré rattraper Sara à l'extérieur, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de l'autre femme. De toute façon, Jack avait probablement raison. Aucune intervention supplémentaire n'aiderait une tentative pour sauver son mariage. Bien qu'elle devait l'admettre qu'il ne semblait pas essayer très fort. Alors qu'elle conduisait vers Cheyenne Mountain, elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne se flatta pas avec l'idée que cela pouvait être sa présence dans sa vie. Il y avait d'autres raisons qu'il n'avait pas trouvées nécessaires de partager. Sam soupçonnait qu'une partie des fautes venait de Sara. Quand ils étaient revenus d'Abydos, il avait été déterminé à faire un effort, mais Sam déduisit que sa femme ne l'avait pas vraiment accueilli à bras ouverts. Pourtant, elle soupçonnait qu'ils avaient eu quelque chose autrefois... quelque chose de très spéciale.

Jack était un homme complexe et il avait fallu une femme très déterminée pour le supporter aussi longtemps. La mort de leur fils avait dû être le départ de la désintégration, le fait que Jack accepte la dernière mission ayant dû trancher les derniers liens. Sara avait dû comprendre pourquoi il partait. En y réfléchissant, Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait fait dans cette situation. Elle espérait seulement que la situation n'allait pas ramener Jack dans sa dépression.

Son esprit était toujours préoccupé alors qu'elle faisait la longue descente jusqu'au niveau 28. Elle avait quelques simulations supplémentaires à faire sur la Porte. Non pas que cela semblait les mener quelque part. Durant les semaines depuis qu'elle était retournée en service, ils avaient dû essayer des centaines de combinaisons de sept symboles, mais l'anneau de métal était resté silencieux. Il commençait à apparaître que la technologie de la Porte des étoiles ne pouvait les emmener que vers Abydos... l'aurait fait si la Porte d'Abydos avait toujours été active. La sonde qu'ils avaient envoyée à travers avait été détruite. Sam supposa que Daniel avait enterré la Porte, empêchant toute matière de se matérialiser de l'autre côté.

Elle venait de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur lorsqu'elle fut convoquée au bureau du Général West. Elle n'apprécia pas l'interruption et jurait en elle-même en arrivant à son bureau. Il la fit attendre pendant vingt minutes. Merde, mais le Général pouvait être mesquin quand il voulait.

« Capitaine, » l'accueillit-il quand elle se tint finalement devant son bureau.

« Au rapport, monsieur. »

« Vous avez de nouveaux ordres, Capitaine. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous êtes réaffectée au Pentagone. »

« Quoi ? Monsieur... ceci doit être une erreur ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne peux pas partir, monsieur. Il y a encore tant de choses que je dois faire ici. Personne ne comprend la technologie de la Porte comme moi. »

« Ceci est discutable, mais puisque le programme va être fermé, vos talents sont requis ailleurs. »

« Fermé... ? »

« Est-ce que je ne m'exprime pas clairement, Capitaine ? »

« Si, monsieur... mais... »

« Vous vous présenterez au Général Hammond la semaine prochaine... vous pouvez disposer. »

La semaine prochaine ? Il y avait à peine le temps pour elle de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Sam voulait protester davantage, mais savait que si elle ouvrait sa bouche encore une fois, le Général n'aimerait rien de plus que de l'accuser d'insubordination. Elle allait à Washington et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût faire. Fermer le programme n'était rien de plus qu'une vision à courte vue. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils pouvaient encore apprendre... et elle savait qu'au bout du compte elle aurait réussi à faire fonctionner la Porte à nouveau.

Ce n'était simplement pas juste.

Sam se sourit à elle-même. C'était cette pensée qui l'avait rendue où elle était. Que diable allait-elle faire ? Bien que sachant que déménager était un facteur de la vie qu'elle avait choisie, Sam ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait une vie agréable ici, elle avait des amis et un travail qu'elle adorait et... et... Jack.

Il fut la première personne qu'elle appela. Elle fut un peu surprise qu'il réponde au téléphone. Il pensait peut-être que c'était Sara...

« O'Neill. »

« C'est moi. »

« Sam ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il semblait presque normal... pas la voix d'un homme qui venait de recevoir ses papiers de divorce.

« Mauvaises nouvelles... du moins, je pense que ça l'est. Le projet est fermé. J'ai été réaffectée, » continua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Où ? »

« Washington. »

« Quand partez-vous ? »

« Bientôt... très bientôt. Ecoutez, je n'aurais peut-être pas beaucoup de temps pour vous voir cette semaine. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça... vous aurez à me faire confiance pour choisir les rideaux par moi-même.

« Oui. » Elle ne put s'empêcher le sanglot de s'entendre dans sa voix.

« Hé... c'est une grande opportunité pour vous. »

« Je sais, mais... je... tout va me manquer. »

« Ecoutez, laissez-moi savoir où vous échouerez et je vous informerai de tous les potins. Marché conclu ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Et si vous être vraiment malchanceuse, je viendrais peut-être vous rendre visite. »

oOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Jack avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Ca l'affectait plus qu'elle n'aurait cru possible. Elle s'était dit qu'elle était celle qui avançait dans sa vie... mais il n'était pas un homme qu'on oubliait facilement. Sara alluma une autre cigarette et se versa un autre verre de vin. La femme était plus jeune, naturellement... grande, blonde, une quelconque bimbo qu'il avait sans doute ramassée dans un bar.

oOoOoOo

_« Je suis désolé, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »_

_Sara n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Son fils était étendu sur le lit, son visage immobile et pâle. Il était endormi, juste endormi... rien de plus._

_« Je veux le voir ! » demanda-t-elle._

_« Donnez-nous seulement quelques instants... »_

_« Maintenant ! »_

_« Sara, » les bras de Jack l'entourèrent et il essaya de l'éloigner._

_Mais Sara ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle lutta pour se libérer de son étreinte, le frappant lorsqu'il essaya de la retenir._

_« Tu as tué notre fils !!! » hurla-t-elle. « Salaud. Tu l'as tué ! Charlie ! Charlie ! »_

_« Sara ? »_

_« C'était ton arme ! »_

_Jack la relâcha. A cet instant, Sara s'en fichait combien elle le blessait. Il était le responsable de la mort de son fils._

_« Ne te détourne pas de moi, Jack O'Neill ! C'était toujours toi et lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me repoussais toujours et regarde ce qui est arrivé ! »_

_Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'en prendre, quelqu'un à blâmer. Ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si Jack n'avait pas gardé cette saloperie d'arme dans la maison. Ca avait été un accident qui n'attendait qu'à arriver. Elle avait dû avertir Charlie de s'en tenir éloigné à maintes reprises et pourtant Jack avait refusé de s'en débarrasser. Maintenant leur fils était mort... et tout était de sa faute._

_Il ne faisait absolument rien. Se tenant simplement là et la regardait, la laissant le frapper. S'en fichait-il ? Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, sa respiration pantelante... les yeux de Jack étaient secs. Voilà ce que les militaires avaient fait de lui. Une sorte de monstre insensible, qui pouvait se tenir là tandis que son fils mourait et ne versait pas une larme._

_« Madame, si vous vouliez venir par ici. »_

_Sara permit au docteur de prendre son bras._

_Jack fit un mouvement pour suivre, mais elle s'en prit à lui,_

_« Non ! » cracha-t-elle, « Reste loin de lui ! »_

_Il s'arrêta dans son élan, ses mains à moitié levées, la suppliant._

_« Sors d'ici ! » lui dit-elle. « Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. »_

oOoOoOo

Elle avait vu la lumière mourir dans ses yeux ce jour-là. Si elle le pouvait, Sara aurait repris ces mots. Elle avait essayé de s'excuser, mais Jack ne voulait pas entendre. Il s'était renfermé, d'elle, du reste du monde.

« Sara ? Ca va ? »

La voix de son père ne fut pas la bienvenue à cet instant.

« J'ai vu Jack avec une autre femme, » admit-elle. « Je suis entré dans sa maison et je les ai trouvés sur son lit, se roulant sur cette vieille courtepointe mangée de mites qu'il aimait tant. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, papa. J'ai essayé si fort. »

« Je sais, ma chérie. Mais tu dois tourner la page. »

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse. Je l'aime encore. »

« Ca a toujours été ton problème. »

« Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça. Tu l'as toujours détesté. »

« Non, je ne le détestais pas. Simplement, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'avait jamais eu à cœur tes meilleurs intérêts. Il semble que j'avais raison. »

« Tu choisis vraiment le bon moment pour dire 'je te l'avais dit'. »

« Sara, si tu l'aimes toujours, tu dois le lui dire. Ca ne marchera pas autrement. »

Sara se mordit la lèvre. Son père avait raison, mais, et si Jack voulait vraiment être avec cette autre femme ? Lui tendre les papiers du divorce avait été une erreur, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Jack aussi heureux, et ça lui avait porté un coup jusqu'au cœur de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre en était responsable.

C'était en partie sa faute. Il avait offert le rameau d'olivier, mais elle le lui avait jeté à la figure. Pas étonnant qu'il soit allé chercher quelqu'un d'autre...

Soudain, Sara se sentit très vieille.

oOoOoOo

Jack passa d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il attendait de quitter l'avion. Il aurait dû simplement rester sur son siège pour éviter la queue, mais il était trop agité pour rester assis calmement plus longtemps. Vraiment stupide. Il commençait à se sentir nerveux de la revoir. C'était seulement Sam après tout. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux mois, même s'ils avaient parlé au téléphone presque tous les jours. Ils sortiraient prendre quelques bières, bavarderaient du bon vieux temps et ce serait tout. Mais il s'était en quelque sorte invité lui-même, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle le voulait vraiment ici.

La queue avança un peu en traînant des pieds, permettant à Jack d'atteindre le compartiment supérieur et de sortir son sac de voyage. A quoi allait-il faire face ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un avion spécialement grand. Le vol avait été plein... Ce qui voulait dire que Jack avait passé plusieurs heures avec ses genoux coincés quelque part autour de ses oreilles essayant d'éluder une conversation avec une femme qui élevait des iguanes pour vivre... et en avait des photos. Il était vraiment surpris de pouvoir encore marcher.

Il détestait vraiment, vraiment les vols commerciaux.

Finalement, la queue commença à bouger avec un peu plus de détermination et Jack se retrouva bientôt en train de marcher dans le tunnel liant l'avion avec le terminal. Il espérait sincèrement que Sam était là pour l'accueillir. Sinon, il serait incapable de se rendre jusqu'à chez elle. Jack se perdait toujours quand il venait à Washington.

Ses doutes précédents furent balayés lorsqu'il la vit. Sam se tenait devant la porte, son visage fendu en un énorme sourire quand elle le repéra enfin.

« Jack ! » appela-t-elle, et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Jack lâcha son sac et tendit ses bras, acceptant volontiers son étreinte de bienvenue.

« Tu as bonne mine, » fit-il un sourire sur le visage, son commentaire provoquant un rougissement.

C'était vrai. Son visage avait perdu cette expression tirée associée avec la douleur due aux blessures qu'elle avait essuyées sur Abydos… et elle avait pris un peu de poids. Pas beaucoup. Mais assez pour ajouter de subtiles rondeurs à son corps. S'il l'avait crue belle avant, maintenant elle lui coupait le souffle.

« Viens, » lui dit-elle, « la voiture est dehors sur le parking. J'ai réussi à avoir une bonne place. Tu as faim ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » répondit-il en souriant.

Sam rit, mais elle se mordit aussi la lèvre, nerveusement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai en quelque sorte dit à quelques amis à moi que nous les rejoindrions. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » admit-elle.

« Oh, je crois que non... ce ne sont pas tous des scientifiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu préfères... »

« Hé, aussi longtemps que je peux avoir un steak, je m'en fiche. »

Elle sembla se détendre un peu. Jack était légèrement déçu. Il avait été impatient de passer un peu de temps seul avec Sam, mais ils avaient plein de temps pour cela cette semaine. Il admettait à peine à lui-même les vraies raisons pour lesquelles il était ici. Sam l'intriguait, d'une façon qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Quand lui et Sara s'étaient mariés, il pensait que c'était pour la vie. Le fait qu'il pensait maintenant à une autre femme tout le temps était troublant, mais il ne semblait pas capable de sortir son image de sa tête. Ces quelques secondes avant que Sara n'entre dans la chambre... Sam couchée sur son lit, son visage rougi, ses yeux riants, son souffle haché.

Il secoua l'image de son esprit.

oOoOoOo

La 'réunion entre amis' se révéla être une fête d'anniversaire pour le supérieur de Sam. Jack se retourna presque quand il entra dans le restaurant. La fête se déroulait visiblement depuis environ deux heures. Dès qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe de personnels de l'Air Force, une femme jeta ses bras autour du cou de Jack, « Sam, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'apporter de présent, » articula-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Jack, voici le Lieutenant Colonel Green, Madame, Le Colonel Jack O'Neill, » Sam fit les présentations, visiblement embarrassée par le comportement de son supérieur. Jack, cependant, accepta l'incident sans sourciller. Il se désengagea des bras de la femme.

« Désolé, j'ai une règle... je pars toujours avec la femme avec qui je suis venu... Tu veux une bière Sam ? »

« Oui... merci. »

Il traversa la salle vers le bar, ses oreilles saisissant la conversation qui démarra dès que son dos fut tourné.

« Madame... »

« Combien de fois je dois vous dire de m'appeler Lucy quand nous ne sommes pas au travail ? » Green fit une pause et, même s'il leur tournait le dos, Jack sut qu'elle le détaillait. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez importé ces fesses du Colorado, » termina-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » protesta-t-elle, « nous sommes seulement amis. »

« Bien. »

Le visage de Sam était rouge vif le temps que Jack revienne avec sa boisson.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » répondit-il.

Une main sur son dos, il la guida vers ses amis. Il y avait deux chaises libres et Jack tint l'une d'elles pour que Sam s'y asseye.

« Détends-toi, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Pour quelque raison, son action provoqua un frisson qui traversa son corps. Intrigué, il se pencha en avant à nouveau, « tu es superbe, » ajouta-t-il.

Elle le fit à nouveau. Jack remarqua la réponse, la mémorisant au fond de son esprit.

La soirée continua assez agréablement. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, les personnes avec qui Sam travaillait étaient toutes des scientifiques, mais deux d'entre eux avaient servi dans le Golf, leur donnant quelque chose en commun. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que Sam s'était faite la réputation de travailler trop. Apparemment, le Lieutenant Colonel lui avait ordonné de venir ce soir, supposant que c'était la seule manière pour que Sam s'amuse. Naturellement, Sam réfuta toutes les accusations, mais elle fut vendue par ses collègues. Elle rit, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Jack en le faisant. C'était une habitude qu'elle sembla développer alors que la nuit progressait. Il aimait cela.

C'était en fait la première nuit qu'il passait dehors en tant que 'célibataire'... même si le divorce était loin d'être officialisé. Il avait voulu appeler Sara... pour essayer de parler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour une raison ou une autre, même commencer une conversation était trop difficile. Alors, il avait repoussé l'idée, choisissant de venir ici et de passer du temps avec Sam.

Elle riait encore, elle faisait cela beaucoup... surtout après qu'elle avait eu deux verres. Jack s'en fichait. Après tout, sa vie avait eu peu de joie dernièrement. Il avait tendance à être un homme reclus par nature, mais il s'amusait vraiment d'être dehors avec un groupe de personnes... quelque chose pour laquelle il pouvait remercier Sam. Elle était quelqu'un avec qui il était agréable d'être. Non pas que Sara ne l'avait pas été, mais... ils avaient un lourd passé, beaucoup d'histoires peu agréables et d'une façon ou d'une autre cela avait toujours pollué leurs moments de détente. Il y avait des choses sur sa vie que Sara ne pourrait jamais comprendre, les raisons de son comportement dont elle n'était pas au courant.

« Jack... ? »

La question de Sam l'avait surpris.

« Désolé. Que disais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le reste des gars vont aller dans une boîte de nuit. »

Il pouvait dire qu'elle voulait vraiment y aller, et il se retrouva à accepter, même si ce n'était pas son idée de l'amusement.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il.

Sam prit sa main et le tira de sa chaise. Ils gardèrent leurs mains liées pendant la courte marche jusqu'à la boîte de nuit. Elle continua de le regarder et de rougir, semblant heureuse par le geste.

La boîte de nuit n'était pas aussi mauvaise que Jack avait craint. Située au sous-sol d'un grand bâtiment, elle était petite et relativement intime. Il semblait que cette Lieutenant Colonel Green avait une sorte de relation avec les propriétaires et le groupe d'officiers de l'Air Force occupa rapidement deux canapés qui furent placés autour du bar. C'était carrément serré, mais Jack s'en fichait pas mal. C'était une bonne excuse pour s'asseoir près de Sam. En fait, il fut forcé de glisser un bras sur ses épaules... jusqu'au moment où un type lui demanda de danser.

Jack dut refouler la puissante vague de jalousie alors qu'il la regardait sur la piste de danse. Il essaya d'avoir une conversation avec l'homme assis en face de lui, mais pour une raison ou une autre ses yeux retournaient toujours vers Sam. Elle s'amusait visiblement. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se leva pour la rejoindre, interrompant leur danse.

« Mon tour, » sourit Jack.

Sam enroula ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou et déposa un doux baiser sur sa peau. Jack répondit de la seule façon qu'il pouvait penser, en glissant une main sur son dos et en l'attirant plus près. Il inspira profondément, jouissant de son odeur... shampooing, parfum, un soupçon de sueur... ce fut suffisant pour surmultiplier ses sens. La musique ralentit, ajoutant à l'éclat de passion. Si Sam essayait de l'exciter, elle y réussissait vraiment. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres sur son cou, une de ses jambes glissant entre les siennes alors qu'ils dansaient. Sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres, le goûtant...

« Sam, » souffla-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux que l'on continue ailleurs ? »

« Oui ? »

Il prit sa main et la guida à l'extérieur.

Son appartement était à une distance de marche... L'air frais de la nuit aurait dû être suffisant pour le calmer, mais cela ne le rendit que plus conscient du corps chaud pressé contre lui.

« Home, sweet home, » sourit-elle alors qu'elle les fit entrer.

« Adorable, » répondit Jack, « vraiment adorable. »

Sam s'éloigna, se dépouillant de son manteau.

« Un verre ? » offrit-elle.

« Non. »

« Un café ? »

« Non. »

« Lait chaud ? »

Jack éclata de rire. Elle le taquinait et il adorait ça.

« Alors que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dois-je le dire ? »

« Oui. »

Il surprit le plus léger soupçon de nervosité dans sa voix, et il s'avança pour la rassurer, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Toi, Sam... c'est tout ce que je veux. »

L'admission le surprit. Il cédait finalement à quelque chose qui n'avait cessé de grandir depuis la mission sur Abydos. Tout d'abord, il avait combattu l'attraction, mais avec Sara semblant décidée à divorcer, il ne semblait vraiment y avoir aucune raison pour ne pas y succomber. Et Sam... Sam... le poussait vers sa chambre. Jack devait admettre que la perspective d'un nouveau partenaire était excitante. La déshabiller, explorer un corps qui était inconnu l'excitait plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre. Pourtant, sa beauté n'était pas parfaite. Elle avait des cicatrices sur son corps... tout comme lui sur le sien. La vie militaire n'avait pas été totalement douce avec elle. Et elle était forte. Jack fut stupéfait de la force des membres qui s'enroulèrent autour des siens.

Il savait qu'il aimait bien Sam, l'aimait beaucoup, mais alors il se retrouva à demander s'il n'y avait pas plus que cela... l'amour ? Jack écarta rapidement la notion. Toute émotion plus profonde était encore de manière insoluble empêtrée avec sa femme. Sam était seulement...

Les doigts de Sam s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, mais il était au-delà de la douleur. Plus de douleur... pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il avait laissé les souvenirs de son fils s'effacer, rien qu'un peu et la réalisation l'effraya. Jack se plongea au plus profond de lui-même, rassemblant chaque fragment de souffrance, permettant aux émotions de sortir.

En sécurité dans les bras de Sam, Jack O'Neill pleura comme un enfant.

oOoOoOo

Sam se réveilla dans l'aube dorée, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis mieux que ça. »

Sam se blottit contre lui, laissant sortir un soupir qui contenait un soupçon de mélancolie. Aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné son effondrement de la nuit précédente. Cela ne semblait pas convenable d'en parler à la lumière du jour.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. »

« Allez... dis-moi. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Jack répondit à son silence en faisant courir ses doigts délicatement le long de ses côtes, provoquant un cri aigu de Sam. Comme il l'avait démontré la nuit précédente, il savait exactement quoi faire avec son corps.

« C'est juste que... je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, » dit Sam, doucement.

Les doigts de Jack se figèrent.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Sam... » commença-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, » murmura-t-elle, essayant de cacher sa déception de sa voix. Cela avait semblé si parfait.

« Je pense que je le dois. Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas bien... Je suis désolé, c'est trop tôt. »

« Oui, j'avais compris. »

Elle se détourna de lui, son corps voûté.

« Ecoute, Sam. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant. Un rapide voyage à travers la galaxie n'est pas une sorte de cure miracle... Je tiens vraiment à toi. »

Sam ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit le matelas se creuser alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus près, posant une main sur son épaule.

« ... Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi... ou pour moi. »

« Ou Sara ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être. »

oOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Sam ne fut pas surprise quand il partit ce matin-là. Il fit une quelconque excuse et attrapa le premier vol en partance de Washington... avec cette platitude 'Je t'appellerai'.

Sam passa le dimanche à se morfondre dans son appartement, se maudissant d'avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Elle avait vraiment cru que Jack avait été prêt à passer à autre chose... stupide, stupide, stupide. Ne jamais dire le mot en 'A' à un homme. Pour garder son esprit hors de Jack, elle décida de ne pas prendre le reste de ses congés et alla au travail le lundi.

« Sam ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Green alors que Sam essayait de se glisser discrètement dans le labo.

« J'avais quelques trucs à terminer, » expliqua Sam, dans ce qu'elle espéra être sa voix normale.

Son supérieur n'en fut pas dupe une seconde. Elle prit le bras de Sam et la conduisit dans le bureau, fermant la porte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A propos de quoi madame ? »

« Combien de fois... ceci est un moment où c'est Lucy qui parle... vous vous rappelez ? Que vous a fait ce type ? »

Sam soupira, il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de ne pas en parler, « Il a eu son rapport sexuel avec moi et il est parti. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Salaud ! »

« Je souhaiterait qu'il le soit, mais... il est marié, Lucy. Ils sont supposés divorcer, mais je crois qu'il va retourner vers elle. »

« Il ne semblait pas le genre. »

Green sembla sincèrement désolée. Sam ne connaissait pas très bien son supérieur, mais elle aimait ce qu'elle avait vu. La femme avait une approche directe avec ses subordonnés que Sam trouvait rafraîchissante... Cela lui rappelait presque de travailler avec Jack. Sam laissa sortir un grognement audible. « Je dois aller faire un peu de travail... occuper mon esprit pour ne plus y penser, » annonça-t-elle.

« Bien sûr... mais s'il revient à Washington, c'est un homme mort. Vous avez ma parole. »

Sam éclata de rire. Non, elle n'était pas surprise que Jack soit parti, mais elle fut stupéfaite que ses collègues soient d'un si grand soutien. Il semblait qu'elle s'était faite de vrais amis ici sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le premier appel téléphonique vint une semaine plus tard. Sam avait été sur le point de sortir et failli laisser la machine prendre l'appel... puis elle fut près de raccrocher violemment lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Jack. Il était hésitant, bégayant presque, et Sam ne le mit pas à son aise. Ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries et elle raccrocha alors, lui disant qu'elle le rappellerait une autre fois.

Elle attendit deux semaines complètes, raccrochant le téléphone chaque fois qu'elle avait l'envie urgente de lui parler. C'était pathétique, mais après une nuit avec une bouteille de vin, il fallait absolument qu'elle entende sa voix. Sam se détesta pendant les jours suivants, mais elle ne pouvait chasser le fait que parler à Jack avait été agréable.

Trois jours plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin d'un des livres qu'elle lui avait prêtés, ce fut donc parfaitement naturel d'appeler et de lui demander de le lui envoyer... tout comme ce fut poli de sa part d'appeler pour s'assurer que le livre était bien arrivé. Et le fait qu'il mentionna, juste en passant, qu'il avait vu son avocat pour le divorce... une très bonne raison pour Sam de s'acheter un billet d'avion pour le Colorado.

Ses collègues pensaient qu'elle était folle. Green fut très claire quant à son opinion, avant de lui accorder des congés, mais Sam fut persévérante et deux jours plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans cet avion. C'était le dernier vol. L'aéroport était sur le point de se vider lorsqu'elle accourut à travers les couloirs, tout se fermant pour la nuit. Louer une voiture était hors de question, aussi Sam dut grincer des dents contre le coût et prendre un taxi jusqu'à Colorado Springs. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu juste aller dans un motel, mais elle voulait voir Jack. Il ne l'attendait pas et Sam espérait que la surprise serait une bonne.

oOoOoOo

Rencontrer Sara allait être, forcément, difficile. Jack espérait qu'ils pourraient parler comme des adultes civilisés... même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que cette séparation soit plus difficile qu'elle ne le devrait. Sinon... eh bien, il avait un bon avocat.

Sara pourrait avoir la maison, tous les restes de sa vie passée. Il ne voulait rien de cela. Dieu, la voir allait être dur, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. Le souvenir de Sam traversa son esprit. Oui, il se sentait coupable pour cela, mais probablement pour de mauvaises raisons. Il n'aurait jamais dû la quitter de cette façon. Sam méritait plus qu'un lit vide et une promesse à moitié formulée. Pourtant, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de penser à elle, ce n'était même pas comme si elle considérait jamais le revoir. Le voudrait-elle ? Il est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé au téléphone, mais...

Il s'était attendu à un appel de Sam aujourd'hui, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Assez significatif, pensa-t-il. Reléguant les pensées malvenues au fond de son esprit, Jack se commanda une pizza et ouvrit une bouteille de vin. Il était normalement un homme à bière, mais Sam lui avait acheté du vin... un cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu la possibilité de partager. Dommage, c'était une bonne marque. Trop bonne pour boire avec une pizza, mais Jack n'en avait pas vraiment cure. Il avait presque fini la bouteille quand Sara, enfin, frappa à la porte.

Elle leva les sourcils à la boîte de pizza vide sur la table, mais Jack était à présent dans une humeur détendue et refusa de s'excuser et lui offrit un verre de vin.

« Tu sembles aller bien », offrit Sara alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

« Toi aussi, » Jack retourna le compliment.

Elle tripota le bord de son verre, passant ses doigts autour de la surface. Jack alluma une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs, et en offrit une à Sara. Sam l'avait harcelé pour qu'il abandonne... il supposait qu'il devrait, mais pas quand il faisait face à sa future ex-femme.

« Alors... ? »

« Alors... ? »

« C'est difficile. »

« Je sais. »

« Jack... Je... »

« Je suis allé voir un avocat, il m'a exposé les grandes lignes... Je ne vais pas faire de difficultés. »

« Jack arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

Sara posa son verre et traversa le salon pour s'asseoir à côté de Jack.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il.

Elle plaça une main sur sa cuisse. Jack s'entendit gémir sous son contact. Il savait ce qui arriverait après. Sara le séduirait et ils finiraient par avoir un rapport sexuel, ici même, sur le canapé. Ca ne signifierait rien... Il repoussa sa main, mais elle y retourna, remontant sa jambe.

« Ceci n'est pas une bonne idée, » siffla-t-il. « Je veux parler. »

« Parler ? »

« Oui. »

« Je crois qu'il y a une première fois à tout. »

Sara se recula un peu. Elle reprit son verre et retourna à son fauteuil, ramenant ses pieds sous ses jambes.

« Alors, dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Jack, » finit-elle.

« Je veux seulement parler du divorce. »

« D'accord, si tu ne veux pas en parler je vais le faire. Ceci, tout ceci, est une erreur. Que nous sommes-nous faits l'un à l'autre, Jack ? Il ne s'agit plus de Charlie, il s'agit de nous. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Veux-tu toujours de moi ? Ou veux-tu cette blonde avec qui je t'ai surpris en train de chahuter ? C'est ton choix. »

oOoOoOo

Les lumières étaient toujours allumées lorsque Sam arriva enfin à la maison de Jack. Il était là et était toujours debout. Sam paya le chauffeur de taxi et balança son sac sur son épaule. Maintenant qu'elle était là, son courage faiblissait un peu... mais Sam ne se permit pas de sombrer dans l'introspection. Elle monta les marches vers la porte d'entrée et sonna. Peu de temps après elle entendit des pas étouffés. Dans son esprit, elle pouvait voir Jack marcher à pas feutrés dans son couloir, pieds nus. Le verrou fut retiré et la porte s'entrebâilla.

« Sam ? Que... »

Mais elle ne laissa pas à Jack une chance de dire autre chose.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Euh... oui... je crois. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers le salon. « Là ce n'est pas le bon moment, » continua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sara est ici. »

« Oh. »

Sam ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucun plan d'urgence. Il était suffisamment tard à présent pour que trouver un autre endroit pour rester fût probablement hors de question. Jack dut réaliser cela, car son expression s'adoucit un peu et il la prit par le bras.

« Ecoute, tu ne peux pas rester debout dehors toute la nuit, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, » dit-il.

« Je ne veux pas interrompre... »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Viens. »

Laissant tomber son sac dans le hall, Sam le suivit sur les quelques marches dans le salon. La table basse était jonchée avec les restes de ce qui avait visiblement été une soirée intime... boîte de pizza, deux verres de vin vides... elle pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre de la cigarette. Sara était assise sur un des fauteuils, ses pieds nus ramenés sous elle, paraissant beaucoup trop à l'aise au goût de Sam.

« Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, » dit Sara.

« Euh... bonjour, » répondit Sam.

« Sara, Sam Carter, une... amie, » balbutia Jack.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Jack, épargne-moi, » répondit sa femme.

Jack jeta un regard affolé en direction de Sam, mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle n'allait pas le sortir d'affaire en mentant à Sara. Elle savait très bien que quelque chose s'était passé, et nier le fait serait une insulte à l'intelligence de la femme.

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu es soudain devenu si accommodant pour le divorce, » termina Sara.

« Moi ? Tu étais celle qui voulait divorcer ! » dit Jack, en colère.

« Je ne veux plus... Tu ne m'avais pas laissé beaucoup de choix. »

« Tu ne veux plus ? »

« Non. »

Ceci ne pouvait pas arriver. Sûrement que son arrivée n'allait pas les remettre ensemble ? Sam se sentit très, très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien Jack aimait encore sa femme.

« Alors... » commença Jack, « Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Les yeux de Sara tombèrent sur Sam, qui faisait de son mieux pour se fondre dans le tapis.

« As-tu couché avec elle, » demanda Sara à Jack.

« Son nom est Sam, » répliqua Jack.

« As-tu couché avec elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait désespérément Sam, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se proposer d'offrir une explication. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait couché avec Jack et elle ne pensait pas que cette révélation aiderait.

« Parce que je le voulais, » dit-il finalement.

Sara ne répondit pas. En un mouvement rapide, elle avait enfilé ses chaussures, ramassé son sac et était sur son chemin hors de la maison. Sam pensait que Jack allait suivre sa femme, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il se tint simplement là, sans rien faire. Quelque chose le retenait. Sam lui prit la main brièvement, elle avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de dire, « C'est bon, Jack, va lui parler. »

« Je ne peux pas, » il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. »

« Elle t'aime toujours. Même moi je peux le voir. »

« Non. »

Il quitta ses côtés et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sam entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'un frigo qui s'ouvre et le tintement d'une bouteille de bière. Jack n'allait nulle part, réalisa-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle quand il en sortit.

Pour quelque raison, la réponse était très importante.

« Je l'ai dit à Sara... »

« Non, Jack, la vraie raison. »

« Parce que... tu as sauvé ma vie. »

« J'aurais fait la même chose pour tout membre de l'équipe. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de parler de la balle, Sam. »

Il parlait de la nuit quand il avait pleuré dans ses bras, quand il l'avait tenue si étroitement, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sam le voyait maintenant. Sara l'avait repoussé quand leur fils était mort... et elle le faisant encore.

« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, » dit-elle.

« Pas encore... mais je crois que je le pourrais... énormément... »

« Alors, tu as un choix à faire, Jack. »

Pour la première fois de cette soirée, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et Sam vit sa réponse dans leur profondeur... claire, brillante... il n'allait pas changer sa décision. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le hall pour ramasser son sac.

Sam regarda en arrière vers Jack, debout là-bas, agrippant sa bouteille de bière. Qui était cet homme ? Elle se le demandait... et avait-elle le courage de le découvrir ?

oOoOoOo

Sara s'assit dans le parc... à la place même où Jack avait tenu pour la première fois sa main. L'été avait depuis longtemps fui et la fraîcheur humide de l'automne s'infiltrait dans ses os. Jack la trouverait au bout du compte... si elle connaissait encore l'homme qui avait été son mari. Elle tira sa veste plus étroitement autour d'elle, inspirant l'odeur des feuilles mortes.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que son mariage se terminerait ainsi une autre femme dans la vie de son mari. Sara lui souhaitait de réussir, vraiment. Elle espérait qu'il serait heureux. Quant à elle... Elle baissa les yeux sur l'alliance sur son doigt. Ca semblait un peu stupide de la garder là, mais Sara ne pouvait se contraindre à enlever son alliance. Jack ne portait plus la sienne...

La pluie se mit à tomber. Sara tourna son visage vers le haut. De l'autre côté du chemin, les gens remontaient le col de leurs manteaux et se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux. Sara ne partit pas. Elle attendait Jack... Elle attendrait toute la journée et toute la nuit si nécessaire. La pluie continuait de tomber. C'était le premier endroit où ils avaient été ensemble. Cela avait été un jour comme aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait encore se rappeler sa façon d'être, il riait, la pluie coulant le long de son visage. Il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois... La sensation de ses lèvres, de sa langue s'introduisant dans sa bouche... Sara ferma ses yeux, savourant le moment.

Si ceci était un film, elle ouvrirait ses yeux et Jack serait là, debout devant elle... mais ceci était la vie réelle et il n'était nulle part en vue. Il ne viendrait pas. La réalisation la frappa comme un coup de poing sur la tête. Jack ne viendrait pas, il allait la laisser assise ici sous la pluie. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Il ne voulait pas d'elle, plus maintenant.

Pourtant, elle attendit, espérant. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne pouvait toujours pas accepter que ce fût terminé.

Il faisait noir quand elle rentra finalement chez elle... si noir qu'elle manqua de remarquer la silhouette voûtée se dépêchant à travers la pluie.

oOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE – 1 an après la Mission sur Abydos**

Sam était en train de mettre du vernis sur les ongles de ses orteils lorsque son pager bipa. Elle jura doucement, alors qu'elle rampait au-dessus de son sac et en sortait l'appareil. C'était un appel du travail... comme si ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas juste, elle était censée être en congés. Elle appela le numéro.

« Carter, » répondit-elle quand son supérieur répondit.

« Bien, je pensais que vous seriez trop occupée pour répondre, » répondit Green.

« Vous me connaissez, Lucy, tout pour le travail, rien pour le plaisir... Quoi de neuf ? Si c'est encore la RMN, ça peut attendre jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

« Je le souhaiterais. Sam, c'est la Porte des étoiles, ils veulent que vous reveniez à Cheyenne. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Parole d'honneur. »

« Hum... Lucy... savez-vous s'ils ont appelé le Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Ca je ne sais pas... bonne chance et mettez-moi au courant sur ce qui se passe, d'accord ? »

« A bientôt. »

Sam reposa le téléphone et écarta son vernis à ongles. Tant pis pour une soirée à se pomponner. Elle regarda avec envie son verre de vin à demi terminé, avant de repousser fermement toute pensée de détente de son esprit.

La Porte des étoiles... que diable se passait-il ? Pour autant qu'elle savait, le projet était mort et enterré. Ses pensées allèrent brièvement vers Daniel Jackson, se demandant comment il s'était adapté dans ce monde étrange... ou si Share l'avait déjà épuisé. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un coup à la porte. Il semblait que personne n'allait la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Mettant sa robe de chambre, elle alla répondre. « C'est pour quoi ?! » répondit-elle brusquement.

Deux officiers attendaient à l'extérieur. Sam reconnut vaguement l'un d'entre eux... Major Sammuels, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

« Nous cherchons le Colonel Jack O'Neill... Capitaine Carter ? » demanda Sammuels.

« Il est sur le toit. »

« Oh. »

« Il y a une échelle... si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois m'habiller. »

Elle ferma la porte et retourna dans la chambre. Merde, merde, merde... elle souffla les bougies et reboucha le vin. Tout ce travail perdu. Jack avait attendu sur le toit depuis au moins une heure. Elle espérait que l'Air Force savait comment faire face à ce qui serait un Colonel en retraite très frustré... sans mentionner un Capitaine qui avait dépensé une fortune pour un nouveau négligé et s'était fait épiler ses jambes à la cire.

Sam soupira pour elle-même, ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble et elle avait voulu que cette semaine soit vraiment spéciale. Des week-ends entre deux vols à Washington n'étaient pas pareils. Tôt ou tard, l'un d'eux allait devoir se rapprocher. Ils en avaient discuté et Jack était inflexible sur le fait que sa carrière devait venir en premier, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à quitter Colorado Springs. Tout d'abord, Sam avait pensé que Sara était la raison, mais Jack avait confié qu'il ne voulait pas être trop loin de la tombe de son fils. Il y allait souvent, emmenant Sam quand elle était en ville. Elle s'asseyait simplement là et lisait, pendant que Jack faisait ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, quoi que cela soit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle désirait interrompre, elle était simplement heureuse d'y être incluse.

Le divorce n'avait pas été facile pour aucun d'eux. Jack ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une semaine après l'officialisation. A la fin, Sam avait pris un vol pour venir le voir. Ils avaient eu une énorme dispute, avec comme point d'orgue Jack faisant la tête sur le toit pendant trois heures. Sam l'avait finalement ramené à l'intérieur pour le reste de la nuit. Ce fut après cela qu'il avait commencé à parler d'une relation à vie. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin ensemble, à travers toute une galaxie, mais Sam pouvait dire avec honnêteté qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse.

Jack jurait lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, devenant plus expressif en voyant les restes de ce qui aurait été la parfaite soirée romantique.

« Combien de temps crois-tu qu'ils attendraient pour nous ? » demanda-t-il, toujours optimiste.

« Pas assez longtemps, » soupira Sam.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, « Nous pourrions déserter ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Et manquer la chance de s'amuser avec la Porte des étoiles ? »

« Comme s'il y avait un quelconque défi ! »

Sam mit son jean et laissa Jack l'aider à mettre son t-shirt. Il n'était pas vraiment sérieux. En fait, il était aussi excité qu'elle. La vie militaire ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué durant l'année passée, mais donnez-lui la possibilité de faire quelque chose de cool et il était comme un grand gamin. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il, lui prenant la main.

« Une dernière chose, » dit-elle.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa bruyamment.

« Maintenant, je suis prête, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

The End.

_Note__ : voilà, c'est une belle histoire, non ? Merci de l'avoir lue. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires :-)_


End file.
